Open Road
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: "Just me, a beautiful boy and the open road."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Open Road.

**Fandom:** Big Time Rush.

**Pairing:** Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell.

**Rating:** Eventual NC-17.

**Summary:** _"Just me, a beautiful boy and the open road_." Based on Open Road from Glory Days.

**Warnings:** Swearing, slash, adult themes.

**A/N:** I don't own anything, unfortunately. I also live in England and have only visited one of the places mentioned in this story. So if anything I write is inaccurate, I apologise and blame my poor Googling skills.

Kendall threw his last bag in the trunk of his car and then turned back to his mother and sister on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure that you have everything?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sure," Kendall smiled fondly.

"And you're absolutely certain that you want to do this?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around his mother, holding her close, "I'll only be gone about a month, mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Mrs Knight sighed, "You promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Of course. And I'll call you every day, alright?"

Mrs Knight pulled away from the hug and held her son's face in her hands, smiling, "You're a good boy."

Kendall pressed a gentle kiss to his mom's cheek and gave her another hug, "I love you, mom."

Prying himself away from his mother's grip, Kendall turned to Katie and scooped her up into his arms.

"I'll miss you, baby sister."

Katie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling, "You'll be back in a month. Just don't do anything stupid, ok? Oh! And you better bring me back a present!"

Kendall laughed lightly, "I'll find you something."

He had only just put his sister down when he was grabbed again by his mother. She hugged him tightly and sighed heavily.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom."

Kendall eventually found himself climbing into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. He felt nervous and scared, but he'd wanted to do this for ages now and here was his chance.

He rolled down the windows and said goodbye to his family as they waved him off.

As he turned the corner, and his mother and sister disappeared from his sight, the blonde teenager turned on the radio, playing the mixed CD that he had made for his road trip to California.

California had always fascinated Kendall. It seemed like such a bright, busy and _warm_ place to be; a contrast to his hometown in Minnesota. Kendall desperately needed to get out and clear his head.

Sure, he would miss his family loads, but he would be back and seeing them again soon. Kendall just needed to do this right now.

Minnesota held too many bad memories for Kendall and he was beginning to feel trapped. The trip had been planned for months, but Kendall never had the courage to go through with it; that was until his girlfriend of three years suddenly ended their relationship.

Kendall was heartbroken; he hadn't seen it coming. However, he knew that he needed to move on. So here he is, three weeks later, beginning his much needed journey.

Kendall left Minnesota, admiring the different sights that rushed past the windows as he drove by; it'd be a while before he saw them again. But the teen soon found that he was no longer nervous; he was excited. He was grinning as he sang along to the radio, heading in the direction of Des Moines, Iowa.

Being a natural leader, Kendall loved being in control and making decisions. This trip was perfect for him. He was able to stop wherever he wished, visit any town he wanted to, and driving for as long as he liked. Kendall also quickly discovered that he loved walking around the different towns and cities as night as you could tell a lot about the place by its nightlife.

But Kendall didn't find himself going to all the clubs and bars – he had his fake I.D. handy for when he did though. Kendall found that he preferred to walk through the parks and fields as the sun set. It was quiet and relaxing; perfect after hours behind the wheel. But it was also quite romantic. Kendall would see plenty of couples walking hand-in-hand as he roamed about in the evening and it made him feel lonely; it made him think of the girl that broke his heart. But anytime that Kendall would think of her, he would shake the thought out of his head, quickly reminding himself that this trip was supposed to help him to forget about her.

Kendall found himself going to clubs occasionally and he lost himself in the music and the alcohol. Girls would press themselves up against him and Kendall would enjoy the feeling of having someone close to him, but nothing went any further than a bit of grinding on the dance floor. Afterwards, the blonde would stumble back to his car that he'd parked in a nearby, empty car park and fall asleep on the backseat.

Before the trip, Kendall had been saving up all of his extra money; making sure that he would have enough money for his trip to visit all the places he wished and to have the occasional motel night when he felt like sleeping in a proper bed or having a proper shower.

When Kendall found himself in Lincoln, Nebraska, he found that he loved the nightlife. O Street was full of bars and clubs and Kendall was starting to feel lonely again – even though he had only been on the road for five days – so he decided to properly check out the night scene.

The teenager stayed in Lincoln for three nights, visiting downtown, O Street each night. On night two, he was approached by a group of regulars who invited him to join them. Kendall eagerly accepted and had a great night telling them all about where he had been so far, what he had planned and – when he'd had plenty to drink – he danced with them on the dance floor, laughing and letting himself go.

The pretty, blonde girl in the group – Kendall was honestly too drunk to remember any of their names – smiled at him as she danced closely to him. Kendall licked his lips and smiled back, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her closer. The girl turned in his grip and leant back against his chest as she swayed her hips with his. Kendall's hands held onto her hips and she ran her fingers through his hair as he leant forwards and pressed kisses to her neck. She began to press back against him more forcefully and Kendall's hands crept down to her upper thighs, his fingers playing with the hem of her short and tight, white dress, stroking against her smooth skin.

Kendall ended up being dragged into a bathroom stall where the blonde girl got on her knees and unzipped his jeans. His fingers twisted in her chemically straightened hair as she worked her mouth on him, giving him the release that he didn't realise he so desperately needed.

The group invited him to come out with them again the next night, and Kendall accepted their offer.

At the end of the following night, the blonde girl from before invited him back to her place, but Kendall declined, claiming that he had to get back on the road early the next morning. In all honesty though, Kendall just didn't want to sleep with her.

The hangover he had the next day was hell; he regretted drinking so much over the last few days, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't enjoyable.

The blonde threw on his shades as he walked through the streets, searching for the nearest convenience store to stock up on food for the next couple of days.

It was late afternoon by the time he finally got back on the road, planning to head for Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon by the time Kendall finally got back on the road, planning to head for Texas.

He stopped a couple of times on the way to fill up the almost-empty gas tank and then again when he was tempted by fast food. He then continued driving, but within an hour, he found himself stopping again.

As he drove down a long, country road, Kendall's eyes were drawn to a figure by the side of the road. The boy looked to be around the same age as Kendall and the bag he was carrying was almost as big as he was. Kendall watched him as he drove closer; the boy walked very slowly, his feet shuffling against the dry ground. He looked worn out and Kendall felt sorry for him. He knew that he shouldn't pick up hitchhikers, but the teen worried about this boy, so he pulled over.

Kendall pulled over just in front of him, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and stare at the car with wide eyes as the blonde got out.

"Hey, where're you headin'?"

The stranger gripped the straps of his backpack tightly, "Um...I don't know."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, "You don't know?"

"Just wherever this road takes me, I guess."

"I can give you a ride, if you want?"

"Oh, no. No thank you. I'm not a hitchhiker."

"Doesn't matter. You can't just keep wandering the streets; it's not safe. And it's gonna get dark soon."

"Well, I've been fine so far."

Kendall frowned, "How long have you been walking for?"

The boy shrugged, "A few days?"

"Come on, you need a rest."

"I'm fine, really. I don't want to bother you—"

"You won't be bothering me. To be honest, I've been on the road for a week and a half now, it gets lonely. I could use the company."

The boy was quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking things over. He looked at Kendall, who gave him a friendly smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't know each other?"

"Totally! We can get to know each other; it'll be awesome."

The boy gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you."

Kendall grinned and went to grab the boy's bag, taking in to the trunk of his car.

"But how do I know that you're not a mass murderer who preys on hitchhikers?"

Kendall turned to him with an amused smile, "Good job you're not a hitchhiker then, right?" He smirked.

"Oh, right. Yeah," the boy laughed.

Kendall got into his car and smiled at the boy once he was strapped up in the passenger seat.

"So," he began once they were driving down the road. "You got a name?"

"It's Logan. Logan Mitchell."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Logan Mitchell. I'm Kendall Knight."

Kendall noticed Logan relax a bit more and smiled to himself. Logan stared out of the window as they drove along.

"So, Logan. Where abouts are you from?"

The brunette pulled his eyes away from the scenery and looked at Kendall, "Dallas."

"Oh, Texas? Awesome! That's where I was heading...Oh, shit. You probably don't want taking back home, do you?"

Logan smiled shyly, "I don't care. I don't want to ruin your plans. You can just drop me off in the next town."

Kendall shook his head, "No. I don't really have a plan. I go wherever I want. Where haven't you been? What about Denver? I can take the road up here..."

"Are you sure you don't want to see Texas?"

Kendall shook his head, "Its fine. It was sort of off route anyway. I'll get to LA quicker this way."

"You're going to Los Angeles?" Logan's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yep. Wanna come?"

Logan fell into silence again, watching Kendall to see if he was serious.

"Really? We've only known each other for, what? Twenty minutes? And you want me to come to LA with you?"

"Sure! We'll be able to get to know each other on the way. But I'm not going to force you; you can do what you want."

"No," Logan smiled. "I want to."

"Awesome!"

They fell into a comfortable conversation. Logan explained how he needed to get out of Texas for a while before he began training to become a doctor. The next few years would be crazy for him and he wanted a chance to see some sights before it all started.

Kendall listened with interest and shared with Logan his ambition to become a famous ice hockey player. They were both pleasantly surprised when Logan told him that he was on his high school's ice hockey team.

"That's awesome! We should go skating sometime. I wanna see what you've got."

Logan nodded, "Sure. We'll see you you're as good as you say you are."

"Oh, I am."

Logan laughed and shook his head. Kendall smiled at him and then he sat up straight in his seat, looking ahead of him.

"Oh, hey! A motel. Fancy a comfy bed tonight?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't mind. I mean, your car's fine, a lot comfier than the ground."

Kendall frowned but then realised what Logan meant, "You've been sleeping on the ground?"

Logan nodded, not seeing what the problem was, "Well, i have a sleeping bag and a pillow—"

"Right, well we're staying at that motel tonight."

Kendall got off the road and pulled up towards the motel, parking it and getting out.

"Kendall, I don't really have that much money...Med school's expensive and –" Logan said shyly as he followed the blonde to the trunk.

"Hey," Kendall cut him off, grabbing their bags. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay. I was gonna stop by a motel soon anyway; I'm dying for a proper shower."

Kendall carried both of their bags to the front desk, despite Logan offering to carry his own. They were handed their key cards and Kendall gave them to him.

"You look after these while I take the bags."

"Seriously, Kendall. I can carry my own bag."

"You've carried it long enough."

Logan rolled his eyes and led the way to their room. The brunette immediately collapsed on the bed, sighing happily. Kendall laughed lightly and threw his jacket over the armchair.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the shower. You make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, I am."

Kendall undressed and turned on the shower, getting it to the right temperature. He was about to step in when he heard his phone going off in the other room.

"Logan?" he called, poking his head around the door. "Will you see who it is?"

"It's your mom."

Kendall groaned as he realised that he hadn't phoned her for her daily update.

"Ok, can you answer it and tell her I'll be there in a second?" Kendall asked, knowing that his mother would freak out if it went to voicemail.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he left the bathroom. He found Logan standing in the middle of the room with the phone to his ear, his eyes wide and scared, and he started to laugh.

"...um, no. No, Mrs Knight, I'm not. Please, I –" Logan looked relieved to see Kendall and quickly handed him his phone.

"Hey, mom. No, I'm fine, I was just about to take a shower...No, mom, he's not dangerous," Kendall smirked at Logan who still looked nervous. "Logan's a friend. Mom, he's going to be a doctor; he wants to save lives, not take them...Okay, I'm sorry I didn't phone today, it's been busy...Fine, I'll phone you first thing in the morning, so you know Logan didn't kill me in my sleep."

Kendall laughed lightly as he saw Logan's eyes grow even wider.

"Okay, mom. I love you. Bye."

It was silent as Kendall hung up his phone and put it back in his jacket. He turned and smiled at Logan.

"Are you okay?"

"Your mom thinks that I'm a murderer."

"She's just overprotective. Don't worry about it."

Logan nodded and sat back down on the bed. Kendall sighed and sat beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"I don't think you're a murderer, okay?"

"Y-You said we were friends," Logan smiled.

"We are," Kendall smiled back.

"Well, as you friend, can I tell you to go have your shower now? Because you kinda stick."

"Gee, thanks Logan," Kendall laughed, ruffling the boy's hair and pushing him back on the bed.

Kendall was finally able to have his shower and when he came back out of the bathroom, he smiled and leant against the doorframe as he saw Logan asleep on the bed, curled up on top of the covers.

He got changed into a pair of basketball shorts and then walked over to Logan's side of the bed, smirking at how peaceful the boy looked. Not wanting to wake him, Kendall carefully slid Logan's shoes off and gently manoeuvred him to tuck him under the covers. Then he shut off the light and climbed in the other side of the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm sorry that this update is ridiculously late. As much as I love writing this story, I just wasn't sure whether anyone was really reading it and it didn't encourage me to post anymore. But I do have plenty of it written. So, if you want me to carry on posting chapters, _please _review and let me know what you think (: They really do keep me writing! **

**But thank you to everyone who does actually read this! 3**

When Logan woke up, Kendall was on the phone to his mother. The blonde gave him a small wave and Logan gave him a sleepy smile while he rubbed at his eyes. He eventually climbed out of bed and gestured towards the bathroom, telling Kendall that he was going to have a shower. The blonde nodded with a smile and watched him go as he tried to listen to his mother on the phone.

After his shower, Logan wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He burst out laughing when he saw Kendall.

"Are you _still _talking to your mother?"

Kendall gave him a playful glare and nodded his head. Logan smirked and went to his bag to pull out some clothes to wear.

"...Yeah, mom, Grandma told me last time I was over...Look, me and Logan are gonna hit the road again now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Yes, mom, I'll be careful. Will do. Okay, bye...Yes, I love you too. Bye."

Kendall sighed in relief when he was finally able to hang up the phone.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were such a mommy's boy," Logan teased, zipping up his jeans and grabbing his t-shirt.

Kendall stuck out his tongue, "She said hi."

Logan then frowned, "To me? Really?"

"Yes, you. She believes that you're not a murderer anymore."

"Because you survived _one _night?"

"Oh, you planning to kill me another night then? Who says I'm gonna let you stay another night?"

Logan's face fell slightly and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding."

"Y-Yeah. I know that," Logan replied quickly, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Come on, get your stuff together. Let's get out of here; I'm dying for some breakfast."

They checked out and returned to the car. It wasn't long before they stopped again, when Kendall got excited over seeing an IHOP.

"So, are you not gonna call your mom and tell her where you are?"

Logan shrugged as he cut into his breakfast, "My mom doesn't need constant updates."

Kendall frowned, "But won't she worry?"

Logan sighed, putting down his cutlery, "Look, i sort of came on this trip to get away from my parents..."

"Oh right," Kendall replied, swallowing his mouthful of pancake. "Sorry...Uh, if you ever need to, y'know, talk about it, or anything, then I'm here."

Logan nodded with a genuine smile on his face, "Thanks Kendall."

"No problem."

Kendall watched as Logan took a long drink from his cup of coffee before he continued eating; he couldn't help feeling curious about what Logan was hiding, but he knew that he couldn't say anything. He hadn't even known Logan for a day yet, there was a lot that they didn't know about each other yet.

"We should go out tonight," Kendall suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you could use a drink..."

"But I'm not 21..."

"Well neither am I. It's called a fake I.D. You don't have one?"

Logan looked slightly embarrassed as he shook his head, "No. I've never – I haven't really been drunk before?"

"You haven't been drunk? What? Ok, I'm gonna get us shitloads of alcohol tonight and we're gonna get wasted."

Logan laughed lightly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? You up for it?"

Logan finished the last bite of his pancake, leaving Kendall waiting for an answer. Then he turned to the blonde with a grin, "Sure, let's do it."

As they drove closer to Denver, Kendall pulled into different convenience stores, buying a variety of different drinks – not knowing what Logan would like. Logan offered Kendall some money towards it, but the blonde refused to accept it. So while Kendall was in the store, Logan slipped thirty dollars into the glove box.

"Really, Kendall? A field?" Logan raised an eyebrow as they pulled up by the side of the deserted road.

"What's wrong with it? We're not getting drunk in my car...and anyway, it's a nice night."

Logan rolled his eyes and got out of the car with Kendall, helping him with the alcohol. They walked to the middle of the field, out of sight in case any cars drove past. They both sat down and Kendall immediately grabbed two beers, tossing one to Logan.

"Why do people drink so much of this?" Logan asked, turning his nose up after his first mouthful.

"It gets better the more you drink."

"Hmm...We'll see."

"Why are you going to LA, Kendall?"

Kendall swirled the remnants of his third bottle of beer, staring at it, "I've just always wanted to visit it. Had it planned for ages."

"Yes, I know," Logan nodded – they'd talked about this in the car. "But why now?"

Kendall downed the rest of his drink and threw the bottle to the side, joining the other empty ones. He then looked up at Logan, studying his kind face. Kendall found it odd how comfortable he felt around this boy already; Logan was just really easy to talk to.

"My girlfriend dumped me."

"Oh. Oh, uh, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Kendall shrugged, "It was just really unexpected, y'know? I Mean, we were together for three years –"

"Three years? Wow, you must have really loved her."

"Yeah," Kendall nodded. "Well, I thought I did. But the more I think about her, the more I realise that we _were_ drifting apart. Towards the end of our relationship, I guess we were acting more like friends...I realise now that the spark wasn't there anymore." Kendall grabbed himself another beer, "I've had a lot of time to think while I've been driving."

Logan nodded, a soft smile on his face, "I see that."

Kendall studied his unopened beer, "I want something stronger. Vodka?"

"Why not?" Logan grinned.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the face that Logan made after his first shot of vodka.

"You alright there, buddy?" Kendall snorted.

"That burns!"

"Sure does. Want some more?"

"I dunno..."

"Oh, come on, Logan. The burn's not so bad after a while," Kendall wiggled his ridiculous eyebrows at him and held out the bottle.

"You are a bad influence on me, Kendall Knight," Logan laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed the bottle.

"...I wish there was music," Logan slurred, leaning against Kendall's shoulder. "I really wanna dance!"

"You want to _dance_?"

"Yeah!" Logan nodded, grabbing Kendall's hand and making him stand.

Kendall watched in amusement as Logan began to dance around him, his eyes closed as he waved his arms in the air.

"Come on, Kendall, dance with me!"

Kendall laughed but humoured him and started to dance along with him, "You're so drunk right now."

"You're not drunk enough!" Logan giggled, taking a shot of vodka and then passing it to Kendall. "My parents would _kill _me if they could see me right now. They're _so _boring! They don't let me have any fun."

"Well, you look like you're having fun now," Kendall smirked.

"I really am! Is it hot out here or is it just me?"

Kendall gave him and amused frown, "What?"

"It's _really_ hot!"

Suddenly Logan's hands were grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Kendall burst out laughing as the brunette waved his shirt high above his head before he tossed it in Kendall's direction. Logan's hands then went to his belt and he would have undone it if Kendall hadn't grabbed his wrists.

"Whoa! Ok Logan, calm down," he smirked.

"Come on, Kendall. Get naked with me!" Logan licked his lips and tried to pull the blonde's t-shirt over his head.

"No, no. No Logan!" Kendall fought back, pulling the boy's hands away.

Logan giggled as he tried to grab at Kendall's shirt again and Kendall laughed as he tried to dodge his hands. Tripping over his own feet, Logan tumbled and fell against Kendall's chest, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.

"Oops," Logan giggled, lying on Kendall's chest and grinning at him.

"Get off me, you lump," Kendall rolled his eyes, giving him a playful shove.

Logan rolled off him, lying beside him on the grass and he gazed up at the starry sky. It was silent as they both admired it and then Logan softly began to point out constellations and list a variety of random space facts. After a while, Kendall found himself watching Logan instead of the sky. Finally, the brunette sensed the other boy watching him and he turned his head to look at the smirking boy.

"What?"

"Only you could still remember all this clever stuff when you're shitfaced."

Logan smiled and his cheeks tinted pink, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise. I like it. I never realised how cool the universe is."

"It's amazing how much is out there. We're so small in comparison."

They fell into silence, both now looking up to the night sky and letting Logan's words sink in.

Kendall had never felt so small. Space had never been anything he had paid much attention to, but now he was fascinated. He wondered what else was out there; what else was still to be discovered.

Kendall felt a weight against his side and Logan's head lay on his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he noticed that the boy was asleep and he smiled, wrapping an arm around him. Kendall knew that he should have woken Logan up and they both go sleep in the car, but the brunette looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Anyway, it was a beautiful night and it was very unlikely that anyone would stumble across them. So Kendall shut his eyes and let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I would like to thank everyone that has commented so far for all of their lovely words. I'm sorry that I'm so late at updating; School's crazy right now as I only have a month left. **

**So to make up for that, this chapter is almost three times the length of the previous ones! And it involves more moments between Kendall and Logan (a couple of people have been complaining that there hasn't been enough Kogan moments...)**

**Oh, also, I apologise if I have got anything wrong in this story - about the cities or landmarks etc. I haven't visited any of them, only some of the ones in LA...**

**But anyway, enough of me. I hope you enjoy this update. And please do comment, because it keeps me writing (: **

* * *

Not being as used to sleeping on the ground as Logan was, Kendall was awake first. The sun was bright and he groaned as it burned his eyes, deciding to keep them shut for a moment longer. Once the sun didn't seem so bright, Kendall's eyes blinked open and he stretched. Logan was still spread across his chest and the brunette's fingers curled in Kendall's shirt as he stretched. Kendall smiled and lightly brushed his fingers through the boy's hair, picking out stray blades of grass that had found their way into Logan's soft hair.

"Morning," Kendall smiled brightly when Logan's eyes finally fluttered open.

Logan immediately groaned and hid his face in Kendall's chest, shielding his sensitive eyes from the sun.

"What's the matter, Logan? Got a bit of a hangover?" Kendall smirked; poking him in the side and making him squirm.

"Ssh, not so loud. My head's gonna explode."

Logan carefully sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Then he frowned, glancing around.

"Where's my shirt?"

"You threw it over there," Kendall pointed out.

Logan got up to collect it, "I-I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

"You don't remember?"

Logan blushed slightly as he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Oh, well, it wasn't too bad...You just wanted me to get naked with you."

Logan's face went bright red and his eyes went wide.

"Don't worry; I was able to stop you."

Logan nodded, "Okay. S-Shall we get going now?"

Kendall sighed, knowing that Logan was embarrassed. He got to his feet and collected up their empty bottles before leading the way back to the car. Logan grabbed his sunglasses out of his bag and then slid quietly into the passenger seat, staring out of the window as Kendall started driving.

"Y'know, one time, I got so drunk that I ran around my friend's garden in just my boxers. It was almost winter in Minnesota. It was fucking freezing," Kendall admitted after getting sick of the silence.

Logan turned to the blonde, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled. "And another time, me and a friend raided his mom's closet. I spent the rest of the night in a tight black dress and stockings."

That got a laugh out of Logan, "That's crazy!"

"Our friends took pictures; I'll have to show you sometime."

"Yes! You must!"

"So you don't have to be embarrassed, Logan. It's not your fault that you turn into a stripper when you're drunk."

"Hey!" Logan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just teasing you," Kendall laughed.

Logan smiled back at him, "I did have fun though. I think...I've never been able to do anything like that at home."

"What about with your friends? Do you not have parties?"

"I don't really have many friends in Texas, I'm always studying. But even if I'm invited to one, my parents don't let me go because they think it will get in the way of my education."

"Wow that sucks. No wonder you wanted out of there."

"Yeah," Logan sighed. "And they're gonna be even worse these next few years when I'm at med school. They're doctors as well, two of the best in the state, and they want me to be the same. I'm a letdown to them already, so I want them to be proud of me for once."

"How could you let them down? You're awesome, Logan. How can they not see that?"

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan smiled shyly. "You're awesome too."

"I know."

Logan rolled his eyes and laughed softly, "Idiot."

They finally reached Denver and Kendall drove to the Denver Botanic Gardens, making Logan's face light up. Once they were parked, Kendall grabbed his camera and they started walking.

"Logan, smile," Kendall said, catching the boy off guard and snapping a picture of him.

"W-What are you doing?"

Kendall shrugged, grinning, "My mom wants me to take pictures of places I go."

"Well, I don't think she'll want to see pictures of me. I should take some of you."

Logan made a grab for the camera, but Kendall held it above his head, just out of Logan's reach. The brunette pouted and gave up, walking away from Kendall. The blonde jogged to catch up with him.

"Smile, Logan."

"Stop taking pictures of me!" Logan laughed, batting the camera away.

"But this place is so awesome!" he gestured around at all the plants and meadows.

"So just take pictures of the flowers. Why do I have to be in them too?"

"Because you're awesome too."

Logan chuckled, his cheeks blushing pink and Kendall took the opportunity to take another picture of him, and then another when Logan glared at him.

"Okay, sorry. No more pictures," Kendall smirked, letting the camera hang around his neck.

"Good! Now, let's go in the Boettcher Memorial."

Kendall's eyebrow rose as he gave Logan a questioning look. "The what?" he asked, getting out his map.

"It's the largest single structure tropical conservatory in the US. It's supposed to be awesome."

Kendall smiled in amusement, "Okay, let's go."

They ended up spending the whole day in the gardens. Logan acted as Kendall's tour guide, telling him about all the different plants and climates. Kendall was amazed at how much Logan knew; this boy was one of the smartest people he had met and usually Kendall didn't care about all the complicated stuff, but Logan somehow made it interesting.

That night, they passed through a drive-thru for something to eat and then kept driving. They didn't go too far though, as Kendall was planning on them going to Elitch Gardens amusement park the next day.

"You tired?" Kendall asked as Logan yawned again.

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't mind if you want to go to sleep."

"I feel rude though; you're still driving."

"So? I won't be for much longer."

Logan shook his head, "I'll wait until we stop."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Okay."

A few miles down the road, Kendall stopped in an empty car park. It was earlier than he was planning to stop, but Logan really needed sleep; his head kept swaying and hitting against the window as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The blonde grabbed their blankets and pillows out of the trunk and then climbed back into the car.

"Go to sleep, Logan," Kendall told him quietly as he reclined his seat, kicking off his shoes and tossing his beanie onto the back seat.

Logan's breathing soon evened out and he was fast asleep. Kendall smiled and locked the doors before settling down under his own covers and going to sleep.

When Kendall woke up, he glanced over to Logan's seat, expecting to find him still asleep, but the boy was gone. Kendall sat upright and looked around the car, jumping out to check the trunk. It comforted him slightly when he saw Logan's bag was still there, but he had no idea where the boy was.

"Logan?" he shouted, his eyes scanning the car park.

A couple of minutes later, he spotted a figure jogging towards him from the bushes in the distance.

"Where'd you go?"

"Um, I-I just needed to pee...Sorry, I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Oh," Kendall felt slightly embarrassed for overreacting. "I'm sorry."

"Did you think I'd just left?"

Kendall awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "I hoped you hadn't..."

Logan gave him a small, comforting smile, "I'm not just going to run off, Kendall. I'll stay as long as you still want me to. You've been really good to me. Thank you."

"I'm glad I met you, Logan. This trip wouldn't have been nearly as much fun on my own."

Logan grinned, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well," Kendall started as they climbed back in the car. "I was thinking we go to Elitch Gardens. You heard of it? It's an amusement park; it has a water park too!"

"Sounds awesome...I don't have any swim stuff though."

"Oh, well, I probably have a pair of shorts that will fit you."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You're brought more than one pair?"

"Well, I am heading to Cali..."

"Oh yeah! Makes sense."

They arrived at the park and Logan got out, rocking excitedly on the balls of his feet as Kendall opened the trunk and fetched two pairs of swim shorts.

"This is maybe the smallest pair I have. Try them on, they should fit."

Logan glanced around the car park, "What, now?"

Kendall shrugged, "No one's watching, don't worry."

Kendall slipped out of his jeans and pulled on his black short before changing into a clean, red t-shirt. Logan hesitated before quickly changing into Kendall's white shorts, tying the string tight so they wouldn't fall down.

"Want a clean shirt?"

"Um, this is my last clean one."

Kendall tossed one of his blue t-shirts at Logan, who smiled thankfully as he changed into it.

They made their way to the ticket desk and Kendall cursed as they got closer.

"I've got to phone my mom. Will you get the tickets while I quickly do that? Please?"

Logan nodded, "Sure—"

"Here, this should cover the cost of the tickets."

Logan rolled his eyes with an amused smile, "Put your money away, Kendall. I've got this."

"I can't make you pay; you're saving –"

"You're not making me do anything. I want to. You're bought everything else so far, I need to pay you back somehow..."

"You're paying me back by keeping me company. Now, go on. Go get two tickets."

Logan sighed as he took the money and got in line. When Kendall's back was turned, Logan shoved the money in his wallet, intending on slipping it into the glove box later, and took out his card.

Kendall was just wrapping up his phone call when Logan returned. Kendall gave him a smile and a nod and then said goodbye to his mom.

"Let's go have some fun!" Kendall grinned, grabbing Logan's wrist and hurrying into the park.

They ran through the park, trying to get on as many rides as possible. Kendall laughed at Logan every time they went on a rollercoaster as the brunette would scream all the way round.

"Having fun?" Kendall smirked at Logan, whose hair was sticking up in all different directions.

Logan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Ooh, let's go on the Tea Cups!"

The blonde raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah! They're fun! Come on!"

Kendall was dragged in the direction of the Tea Cup ride and he raised his eyebrows again when he saw how many little kids were in the line.

"Are we not a bit old for this?"

"But I like it," Logan pouted.

Kendall sighed but stayed in line, making Logan smile.

They finally reached the front and Logan ran towards a pink cup. Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it when he saw how happy and excited the other boy was.

"Come on; get your hands on the wheel!" Logan told him, grabbing the plate in the middle of the cup.

Kendall placed his hands beside Logan's and they held on as the ride started.

"Turn it!" Logan shouted and they quickly started to spin the wheel.

Logan laughed and cheered as the span around. Kendall laughed as well, but then he began to feel really dizzy.

"Shit, Logan," Kendall groaned, letting go of the wheel.

"Kendall, come on, keep turning!"

"I-I can't. I'm gonna vomit!"

Logan's head shot up, giving Kendall a worried look. He stopped turning the cup, leaving it to spin slowly on its own, and he shuffled closer to the blonde. He placed a comforting hand on his knee and another on his back.

"Are you okay?"

"How can you like this ride?" Kendall groaned.

The ride eventually came to a stop and Kendall all but fell out of the cup. Logan smirked and jumped out to help support him.

Kendall leant over a nearby trash can, just in case he was going to throw up. Logan stood beside him, softly rubbing the blonde's back.

"What is _wrong_ with that ride?"

"Um, you're the only one who seemed to have a problem with it," Logan replied, trying to hide his smirk.

Kendall glared at him, "No one should be spun around that fast."

"Look, don't worry about it. How about we go find somewhere to sit and have a drink? Let your stomach settle a bit."

Kendall nodded, "Okay."

Logan smiled and put Kendall's arm around his shoulders, supporting him as they headed to a cafe.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he carried their drinks over to the table that he had sat Kendall at.

"Better," the blonde mumbled, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Do you still want to go on the water rides? If you're not feeling up to it—"

"No! I'll be fine. We can head there next."

Logan nodded with a smile, "Okay, as long as you're up to it."

"I'm fine, Logan."

Once Logan agreed that Kendall was up for moving, they headed for the water section of the park. They left their valuables along with their t-shirts and shoes in a locker and then raced each other to the rapids – being told by attendants to slow down on the way.

When they grew tired of the rides, they went to relax in one of the pools. Well, Logan wanted to relax, but Kendall found splashing the shorter boy was far more entertaining.

"Seriously, Kendall; if you don't quit splashing me..."

"What are you gonna do?" Kendall smirked, hitting the boy with water again.

Logan pursed his lips and pounced on Kendall with a battle cry. They both fell back into the water and came back up laughing. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck from behind and hung off him. Kendall thrashed back and forth, trying to shake the smaller boy off him, but Logan's grip was too strong.

"Struggling Kendall?" Logan smirked.

Kendall sighed, "Yeah...I think I give up."

Kendall grinned and then purposefully fell backwards, submerging them both in the water. Kendall helped a flailing Logan back to his feet and tried to hide his amusement.

"That was mean," the brunette pouted.

Kendall shrugged, looking pleased with himself, "It was necessary."

They returned to the car when they started to feel hungry. Kendall pulled out a pack of biscuits and handed a couple to Logan.

"I need to find somewhere to do some laundry. While that's being done, we could go and grab something to eat?" Kendall suggested.

Logan nodded, "Sounds good. Shouldn't we dry off first? I don't want to get the seats wet..."

"Just change into your jeans."

Logan blushed, "B-But this is my last clean pair of boxers...and they're still a bit wet."

Kendall bit his bottom lip to stop himself grinning, "Well, just take them off. No one will know."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Fine. Do you want a pair of mine to wear? They might be a bit big for you though."

"Is—is that okay?"

Kendall routed through his bags and passed a clean pair of boxers to Logan who smiling shyly at him. Kendall then realised that it was his last pair, but he just shrugged and grabbed his jeans.

"Oh, are these your only pair? Do you want them back?" Logan asked, now feeling guilty.

"Nah," Kendall smiled softly. "It doesn't bother me; you can wear them."

"Thanks, Kendall."

Logan's eyes bugged out as Kendall started to strip in the middle of the parking lot.

"Whoa! Kendall! What-?" Logan turned around, shielding his eyes when Kendall took of his shorts and boxers before changing into his jeans.

"What?" Kendall laughed at Logan's reaction. "No one else is around."

"B-But still...Can I turn around yet?"

"Yeah, it's safe."

Slowly, Logan turned around, peeking through his fingers to make sure that Kendall wasn't lying. He sighed with relief as he saw the blonde buttoning his jeans.

"Are you gonna get changed, Logan?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

Logan grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he attempted to shimmy out of his shorts. Kendall snorted when Logan stumbled and had to hold onto the car for support.

"I'm sorry that I'm not comfortable enough to strip off in public!" Logan rolled his eyes.

Kendall smirked, "You are when you're drunk though..."

"Yeah, but we're not going to mention that again, okay?"

Kendall laughed lightly, "You looking like you were having fun though. We should get drunk again sometime."

Logan dropped his towel, having now pulled Kendall's underwear on, and then he quickly pulled on his jeans, "That's probably not a good idea."

"It's a great idea! I have a buddy that can help score you a fake I.D. We'll do it properly this time."

Logan pulled on his jumper and shook his head, "No! There's too many people...I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them all."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure that you behave."

Kendall shut the trunk and they both climbed into the car; Logan still thinking about Kendall's proposition. Kendall waited patiently, a small smirk on his face. He knew that he'd be able to persuade the brunette eventually.

"You promise that you won't let me do anything stupid?"

"Of course!" Kendall grinned. "I promise. I want you to have fun, Logan; to try new experiences. You'll struggle to find time to do all of this stuff when you're at med school."

Logan sighed and nodded, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far and I really do apologise for my slow updating. My first exam is in five days, so I've been busy! But they're over in two weeks, so I'll have time for more frequent updating.**

**Hopefully people are still reading this...I really like this chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

They drove a little further until Kendall came across a Laundromat. They parked and walked into the building, paying the woman inside to keep an eye on their washing while they went to grab something to eat.

They were in the mood for a proper meal – having had plenty of fast food and junk food on the road. So they walked a couple of blocks and found a little café that was hidden away.

They ended up getting a couple of Panini's and coffees and took them to sit in a booth in the corner.

"Is there anything you want to do when we get to LA?

Logan shrugged, "I dunno. Just the typical tourist stuff, y'know? I've never been there before."

Kendall nodded, "Cool. Well I've always wanted to see the Hollywood sign and the Walk of Fame."

"Yes! And Mann's Chinese Theatre!"

"Oh, definitely! Have you ever been surfing?"

Logan shook his head, "No..."

"We should try that too then."

"Okay," Logan smiled.

* * *

Kendall kept driving, ignoring Logan's constant questions about where they were going. The brunette got frustrated when he kept being told that it was a surprise; Logan hated surprises.

"Utah? Really? That's the big surprise?"

Kendall nodded, "Yep. Got a problem with that?"

Logan quickly shook his head, "No! I just -what's in Utah?"

"You'll see."

That was all Logan was given. Anytime he would ask again, Kendall would turn up the radio and sing loudly.

Logan stared out of his window, taking in all of the sights. His interest was drawn to an approaching building and he sat upright as Kendall drove close to it. Logan gave the blonde a hopeful look and Kendall smiled and nodded.

"We're going to a planetarium? Really? Thank you, Kendall!"

"I thought you'd like it. I hear they have a great star show."

"You like that stuff too?"

Kendall shrugged, "You were talking about it when you were drunk. I thought it was quite interesting."

Logan started to blush, "Oh..."

Kendall followed the brunette around, listening to him talk excitedly about all the exhibits. Usually he wouldn't find any of this stuff interesting, but Logan somehow made it enjoyable.

It came time for the star show and they eagerly went to take their seat. Kendall looked around and frowned when he noticed that most of the audience consisted of couples. When the show started, he realised why; it was all quite romantic.

Kendall glanced over at Logan to see if he had realised too, but the shorter boy was too enticed by the stars and Kendall smiled at the boy's look of amazement.

Logan felt Kendall's gaze on him and turned to give him a smile and thank him again for bringing him here.

"Did you have fun then?" Kendall asked, throwing his arm around the boy's shoulders as they headed back to the car.

"Oh, it was amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"Did _you _have fun?"

Kendall nodded, "I did actually. You make it interesting when you talk about it."

Logan blushed lightly, "Oh, thank you."

Kendall drove a little further that night, they'd get to Los Angeles the next day – Kendall wanted to arrive while the sun was shining.

They pulled over by the side of a field on a deserted road again and both unbuckled their seatbelts.

"We'll be in LA tomorrow," Kendall told the other boy.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither," Kendall grinned.

Logan sighed happily and gazed out of the window, looking up at the starless night sky, "I wish you could see the stars tonight...Stars always look so beautiful."

"You thinking about the planetarium?"

Logan nodded and turned back to face Kendall with a smile, "Thank you for taking me, Kendall."

"Oh, that's okay. I mean, I know that you really like space and that stuff—"

"Oh, no. I meant, thank you in general...for taking me with you on this trip. You didn't have to pull over that day, but you did...even though you said that this trip was supposed to be just for you so you could clear your head."

"Well, I don't think that was working. I had too much time to think on my own, but when I met you...You're a distraction; you help me to have fun and forget about back home. I think I was supposed to meet you, Logan. Sorry, that sounds stupid."

Logan smiled, "No, it doesn't. I feel the same. I didn't even know where I was heading when I started out. I probably would have got lost or in trouble if you hadn't have come along."

Logan leant over and pulled Kendall into a big hug. The blonde smiled and hugged back tightly, his hands around Logan's middle while Logan's were linked around his neck.

Logan hovered as he pulled away, staring into Kendall's green eyes. He bit his bottom lip nervously and slowly inched forwards again. They could feel each other's heavy breathing against their lips. Logan waited, as if asking for permission, and when Kendall didn't push him away, he bravely pressed their lips together.

After a moment, Kendall's lips started to slowly move against his and Logan's hands moved to cup Kendall's cheeks.

Suddenly, Logan jumped away from him, the blonde's hands dropping from his waist, and he blushed.

"I—uh—I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm tired; we should sleep."

Kendall nodded wordlessly, staring at Logan in shock. The brunette quickly reclined his seat while kicking off his shoes and he turned on his side to face away from the other boy. Kendall's fingers brushed against his lips and he sighed at how awkward things were. Knowing that Logan didn't was to say anything, Kendall reclined his seat and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and pulled it out of his jeans pocket, cracking his eyes open to see who was calling him. It was his mother. Logan glanced to his side and realised that Kendall wasn't there. Frowning, he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Logan, where are you?"_

"Um...almost in LA?"

"_Well, are you coming home soon? You've been away for far too long."_

"I told you that I needed to take a break; to get away for a bit."

"_Yes, but you're just being silly now."_

Logan groaned, "Stop it. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home."

"_Surely you should know. Haven't you worked out a schedule? Have I taught you nothing?"_

"Well, it's really not up to me to decide. It's Kendall's decision."

"_Who? You're travelling with a stranger?"_

"He's a friend, mom," He hoped that it was still true. It was then that he spotted Kendall off in the distance, sitting in the field and staring up at the clear sky. "Look, mom," Logan said, cutting her off before she asked anymore questions. "I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

Logan pocketed his phone and then got out of the car. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he nervously approached the blonde.

"It's a beautiful day," Logan spoke quietly, sitting down next to the boy, but making sure to keep his distance.

Kendall jumped and turned to look at him, "Y-Yeah, it is."

Logan blushed under his gaze, "Why are you out here?"

"I've just been thinking," Kendall mumbled, looking back up at the sky.

Logan began picking at the grass by his feet, "I'm sorry about last night. I got carried away."

Kendall faced him again, "You took me by surprise."

"I took myself by surprise," Logan laughed nervously.

There was a moment of silence before Kendall spoke again, "W-Why? Why did you-?"

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I like you."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "You do?"

Logan nodded, blushing fiercely while looking at the ground again, "Since I met you...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me yesterday. I didn't want to tell you; I didn't want to ruin what we have. If you want me to leave, I'll just go back home. I really am sorry, Kendall."

The blonde was staring at him the whole time, watching him shake with nerves and taking out his frustration on the grass, "I don't want you to leave."

Logan's head shot up, looking hopeful, "You don't?"

Kendall shook his head, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrists, "I like you being here...and I think our feelings are mutual."

"Really?"

Kendall sighed, "I think so. I've been out here thinking everything over and trying to make sense of my feelings. I've never felt like this before; I've never had a connection like this with anyone. It's like I've known you for _years _not _days_. I don't know why I pulled up that day, but I'm glad I did. I honestly feel like I was meant to. Do you know what I mean? This trip was supposed to be for me to get over my past and when I'm with you, I forget about all that stupid stuff. It's like fate meant for me to find you. As cheesy as it sounds, you were meant to fix me."

Logan watched Kendall in a stunned silence, trying to take in everything that the boy was saying. He couldn't quite believe it; it was all too good to be true.

Kendall looked over at him and at his confused expression. He gave Logan a shy smile and continued speaking.

"You confuse me so much, Logan. Before this trip, I was one hundred percent convinced that I was straight. Now that's not true. A guy has never made me feel like this before...and, if I'm being honest, neither has a girl."

"Are...Are you sure?"

"When you kissed me—I don't know, it was like everything finally made sense."

Logan blushed and bowed his head, trying to hide his grin, "So you don't want me to leave?"

Kendal shuffled closer to the brunette, "Definitely not. I never want you to leave."

Logan bit his bottom lip, "But I'll have to go back home eventually."

"I know," Kendall sighed, gazing up at the sky.

Logan turned and looked at Kendall, "We should make the most of our time together."

Kendall looked back at him and smiled, "We should."

Logan blushed again, feeling nervous under Kendall's gaze. Kendall crawled closer to the brunette, sitting up on his knees and cupping his cheeks. Logan's breathing hitched as he stared into Kendall's eyes and the blonde smiled.

"Can I kiss you? Properly this time," Kendall asked, his thumb stroking Logan's left cheek.

Logan nodded, his eyelids fluttering closed. "You don't need to ask," he replied breathily.

Kendall grinned widely and licked his lips before he leant forwards and softly kissed Logan's lips. Logan smiled into the kiss and pressed forwards more, fighting for dominance, but Kendall wasn't allowing that. His hands moved to Logan's waist and he pulled the boy closer. Logan giggled as he fell against Kendall's chest and then took the opportunity to straddle the blonde's lap and run his fingers through his hair as their kiss deepened – throwing Kendall's beanie to the side first.

"Mm," Kendall hummed against Logan's lips. "I really like kissing you."

Logan grinned and lightly bit Kendall's lower lip, "I like kissing you too."

"No, seriously. I could kiss you all day."

"Well, then we'd never get anything done now, would we?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan's smirk, "I guess not."

"Come on, let's go to LA," Logan said, getting to his feet and grabbing Kendall's hands, trying to pull him up with him.

"Can't we just stay in this field forever? I like it here with you."

"Well you'll like being in LA with me more. Come on."

Reluctantly, Kendall allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He then glanced around at the ground around them.

"Where did you throw my beanie?"

"Um..." Logan shrugged and started looking with him.

Kendall had his back to Logan when the brunette found the grey hat and he pulled it on his head before Kendall turned back around. Kendall laughed when he saw him standing there, smiling innocently.

"My beanie!" Kendall grinned, stepping forward.

Logan shook his head, "Nu-uh. It's mine now."

"What? No—"

Logan started laughing and raced back towards the car, Kendall chasing after him. Just before he reached the car, Kendall had caught up with him and he pinned the shorter boy up against the side of it.

"As cute as you look in it, I would like it back."

Logan pouted, "Please Kendall? Let me wear it for today? You have others in your bag..."

Kendall sighed in defeat, but he smiled nonetheless, "You're going to be trouble, I can tell."

Logan beamed, giving Kendall a 'thank you' peck on the lips before they finally got back in the car and headed to their destination.

* * *

When they were back on the road, Logan reached over and linked his fingers with Kendall's, causing the blonde to blush and smile.

Kendall's phone started to ring and he turned to Logan to ask him to see who it was.

Logan grabbed it off the dashboard, "It's your mother."

Kendall groaned, "I forgot to call her again. Would you answer it?"

"What? Why? Last time she thought I was a murderer!"

"Yes, but she doesn't anymore! And if _you_ answer it, then maybe it'll stop her from shouting at me for not phoning. Just, please Logan?"

Logan sighed and pressed the call button, "Hello Mrs Knight...Yeah, it's Logan. Kendall's driving right now." Logan then turned to Kendall to whisper, "She wants to be put on speakerphone...?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay, do it."

Logan smiled, "Mrs Knight? You're now on speakerphone."

"Hey Mom."

"_Hey honey. I was waiting for you to call..."_

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little sidetracked," he shot a smirk at Logan. "We're almost in Los Angeles."

"_Oh good! That's what I wanted to know. I've booked a hotel room for you and Logan to stay in."_

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Mrs Knight, you didn't need to do that—"

"_I wanted to. I've booked four nights for you; I wanted you to be well rested for your drive him. Have you been sleeping alright?"_

Kendall groaned, realising his mother's intentions, "Did you book this hotel because you want me to come home? You're giving me four days?"

"_Well you have missed a lot of school..."_

"Yes, but we'd talked about that!"

"_And your sister and I miss you."_

"Mom," Kendall sighed. "I told you I had to get away. I'm not ready to come home yet," he risked a glance at Logan, who was watching him sympathetically.

"_Why? Because Hannah dumped you?"_

"Don't say her name..."

"_Sweetie, you were too good for her anyway."_

"Mom, can we please not talk about this now?"

Mrs Knight sighed, _"Okay...Do you have a piece of paper? I'll tell you the details for the hotel."_

"Yes," Logan spoke up. "I'll write it down."

Kendall was quiet for a while after the phone call had ended. Logan watched him quietly, wanting to know what was going on in his head, but he felt it rude to ask.

Nervously, Logan stretched out his hand to entwine their fingers again, making the blonde let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"It's alright. You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"She just reminded me that I have to go home...I'm not ready to leave you."

"Oh Kendall," Logan could help feeling slightly flattered. "You don't have to leave me just yet. We're gonna have a great time in LA. And when the time comes to head back, well, we'll sort something out, okay?"

Kendall nodded sadly, lifting Logan's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, they're finally together! Everyone seems to be happy about that :P ****I hope you enjoy the next part. (I'm sure the chapters are getting longer as I go on...)**

**My exams also finish in 4 days, so then I have months of writing time! **

**I want to thank child who is cool, Storylover158, 3crazymX3, OptimisticallyHeartbroken and Lowell the Lonely for actually taking the time to review the last chapter! It's you guys that motivated me to get this chapter up. **

**But enough from me...Enjoy! (and review!)**

* * *

"I can't believe we're here!" Logan beamed, staring out of the window as they drove through the streets of Los Angeles.

"It looks amazing," Kendall replied.

They'd decided to head to the hotel first, before they explored the city, wanting to get cleaned up and refreshed.

"Kendall, do you have a shirt I could borrow?

"You're always borrowing my stuff..." Kendall smirked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Well you packed more than I did...I wasn't expecting to be away for this long."

Kendall smiled at him and handed him one of his blue plaid shirts. Logan kissed him softly as a thank you and then stripped off his t-shirt. Kendall made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at Logan and the brunette smirked while he slowly buttoned up the shirt. The blonde couldn't help smiling at Logan's appearance, his heart fluttering at the sight of him in Kendall's shirt and hat.

"You look adorable," Kendall admitted, answering Logan's questioning look.

The brunette blushed, "Shut up. Get changed so we can go out."

They left the car at the hotel, wanting to just walk around LA and properly see the sights. Logan was surprised when he felt Kendall's fingers brushing against his and he happily grabbed them as they walked.

"It's not often that you can say you went to Los Angeles on a first date," Kendall laughed.

"This is a date?" Logan asked, his eyes sparkling.

Kendall shrugged, blushing slightly, "If you want it to be."

Logan smiled, biting on his bottom lip, "Yeah. This is the best first date ever."

A big smile spread across Kendall's face and he sighed. "I can't believe how comfortable I am with you. I'd never even looked at a guy before in that way, let alone ever imagined being in a relationship with one. But you had to come along and mess everything up, didn't you?" he laughed softly.

Logan squeezed his hand, "Are you okay with all of this? You seem to be taking it really well..."

"It's amazing. You're amazing."

"You're so cute," Logan chuckled. "I was a mess when I first realised that I was attracted to guys. I was only young, fourteen I think, and I just denied it for ages. But it's amazing how comfortable you are with it."

Kendall bowed his head to hide his blush, "I guess I've always been comfortable with who I am. I don't think there's any point in being unhappy with something that you can't change about yourself. That'll just upset you. I like to be positive about things."

"I really respect you for that."

Logan noticed the sidewalk beneath them had changed and his face lit up.

"Kendall, we're on the walk of fame!"

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, I thought we could go to Mann's Chinese Theatre...I know you wanted to see it."

"Yes!"

The two boys looked at the stars of the famous people on the walk of fame, Kendall taking pictures of his favourites with his camera. He also got a shot of Logan's face when he saw the theatre.

"It looks awesome!"

Kendall nodded, "Really does. Come on; let's go put our hands in the celebrities' handprints."

Logan laughed and followed Kendall. They took turns in taking each other's picture by different celebrities' hand and footprints. They even had a photo taken with a guy dressed as Zorro who was hanging around out the front.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked as they walked through the streets, window shopping mainly.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. Where do you fancy eating?"

"I saw a restaurant a couple of streets back. We could check that out? My treat."

"Awesome! Let's go there. But you don't have to pay..."

Logan rolled his eyes as they walked back towards the restaurant, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. You've paid for so much—"

"I'm not the one saving up for medical school."

"Come on, one meal's not going to break the bank."

Even when the bill came, Kendall still tried to pay for everything, but Logan fought back, eventually winning.

The restaurant was beautiful and not all that expensive. Kendall watched Logan as he ate, unable to believe how close they had become in such a short time. Just looking at Logan brought a smile to his face and Kendall was amazing at how this boy made him feel and how stupid he was for not realising his feelings any earlier.

Logan looked up from his meal and gave Kendall a curious smile. Kendall at being caught staring, but he smiled all the same.

"You alright, Kendall?"

"You're just, very attractive."

Logan laughed in amusement and blushed, "Thank you. So are you. Especially when you're all flustered, like now."

* * *

They got back to their hotel room, desperate for a comfy bed, but the atmosphere grew awkward as they got ready for bed.

Kendall came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and smiled at Logan as he climbed into bed with him.

"Good night," Logan said quietly.

Kendall rolled onto his side, leaning on an elbow, "Night."

They stared at each other for a moment, wondering who was going to make the next move. They'd shared a bed before, but everything was different now.

Kendall was the one to connect their lips, softly pressing his against the brunette's and sighing happily when he felt him kiss back. Logan's arms wrapped around him and pulled him down so that Kendall was laying half on top of him. Kendall's tongue found its way into Logan's mouth and he ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

They were both panting when they broke apart and Logan smiled up at Kendall, stroking his cheek.

"We should get some sleep."

"Oh, I—I thought you wanted to—"

Logan smiled at the blonde, "We shouldn't feel pressured into having sex just because we're sharing a bed...Unless you want to?"

Kendall quickly shook his head, "I—I think we should wait. I mean, we've only had our first date."

"Exactly!" Logan laughed lightly. "And, as lovely as you are, I don't put out on the first date."

Kendall chuckled, "Me neither. We'll just have to see how the second one goes."

Logan raised his eyebrows and smirked in amusement, "Yes, we'll see. But right now, we should sleep."

Kendall nodded and settled down right beside Logan, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Logan hummed happily and rolled up against Kendall's side, resting his head on the blonde's chest.

* * *

They kissed softly for a couple of seconds and then settled down to sleep.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, shaking the blonde, trying to wake him up. "Kendall! Get up!"

Kendall groaned and buried his face in his pillow, "Go away!"

Logan rolled his eyes with a laugh, "No. You have to get up or we'll miss breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I am. And you'll just moan about being hungry later."

Kendall rolled onto his back and gave Logan a playful glare, knowing that he was right. He also frowned when he noticed that Logan was fully dressed and wearing his beanie again.

Logan rolled his eyes again and leant down to press a kiss to Kendall's lips. The blonde hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and pulling him closer. Just as Kendall was about to deepen the kiss, Logan pulled away, making Kendall let out a whimper.

"No more for you until you get dressed."

Kendall pouted and attempted to give puppy dog eyes. But judging by Logan's smirk, he wasn't giving in any time soon.

Kendall jumped in the shower and Logan straightened the bed sheets before he sat down on the bed to watch TV. He was watching the News when his phone rang and he groaned when he saw that it was his father.

"Hi?"

"_You have to come home,"_ his father said sternly.

"I will. Just not now."

"_No. You will come home now. That's an order."_

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll be home on Saturday."

"_And how much more money are you planning on spending before then?"_

"Excuse me?"

"_We've been checking you bank balance, Logan. That's supposed to be for med school."_

"I have enough, and it's my money anyway."

"_Not all of it. We put a lot into that account. It wasn't in there for you to use on your stupid walkabout. Are you doing this to punish us? You are being completely ridiculous."_

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes, you are. And you better not touch anymore of that money or we'll take it away."_

Logan laughed, "No, you won't! I know how much you want me to go to med school –"

"_Do you really want to be an even bigger disappointment to us?"_

Logan gasped, his face falling, "I'm hanging up now."

Logan threw his phone on the bed with an angry groan. He jumped when he turned and saw Kendall watching him from the bathroom doorway, having finished showering.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I'm fine."

Kendall sighed and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, "Logie, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"How much did you hear?" Logan asked quietly, leaning against Kendall and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You were talking about med school? Was it your parents?"

Logan nodded, "My father."

Logan went quiet and Kendall waited patiently for him to be ready to speak.

"He's the reason I had to get out of Texas. My mom played a part in it too...but it was mainly him."

"What happened?"

"They found out that I'm gay," Logan shrugged.

"And they kicked you out?"

Logan shook his head, laughing, "Nope. They wouldn't let me leave. They wanted to keep me in the house and get me some help. My father was going to get some asshole shrink that he works with at the hospital to come and talk to me. I've met him before, he's a dick. But yeah, I got into an argument with my father; we were screaming at each other...Then he hit me. Well, he tried to, but I dodged his punch. He took his anger out on my desk chair though. Yeah, that's probably still all splintered across my bedroom floor..."

Kendall listened in shock, his arms clutching him protectively, "Logan...Logan, I'm so sorry."

Logan shrugged, looking up at him, "It's not your fault."

Kendall softly captured Logan's lips in a kiss, gently cupping his cheek. Logan kissed back with desperation.

"Want to go get breakfast?"

Logan nodded, his forehead resting against Kendall's, "Please."

"Then we'll go to Disneyland."

Logan face lit up and he sat up straight, "But I thought we were going to the beach today?"

Kendall smiled fondly, "We'll go tonight, maybe. And after seeing how happy you looked when I mentioned Disneyland...we're definitely going today."

* * *

Kendall laughed at Logan's excitement as they got to the gates; he looked more excited than most of the children around them. Kendall went to pay for the tickets and Logan felt guilty about Kendall spending even more money on him. He told him this but, once again, Kendall told him that he wanted to treat him.

Logan linked their fingers together as they entered the park and Kendall smiled to himself, squeezing Logan's fingers gently.

"Fancy going on the Tea Cups?" Logan smirked.

Kendall shot him a glare, "Never again."

Logan found it amusing that Kendall could handle all the bigger rides in the park, but the thought of having to go on the Tea Cups again terrified him.

They waited in line for Splash Mountain, laughing at all the people that left soaking wet. They knew that they would look no better, but it didn't make it any less funny.

It was their turn and they climbed in the back of a log, sitting closer than necessary. As they went through the ride, Kendal focused more on Logan than anything else. Logan grinned like a small child and was singing along to _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. _Eventually, Logan sensed Kendall watching him and smiled shyly.

"You're adorable."

Logan giggled as Kendall put an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

The drop was coming up and both boys were laughing and cheering as they started the ascent. They screamed all the way down and squealed when the water hit them.

"Know what'll dry us off?" Logan asked as they exited the ride. "Thunder Mountain."

Kendall grinned, "Sounds like a plan. I want to see our photo first though."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him over to where a crowd was gathered around television screens. Kendall spotted their photo and pointed to it with a laugh; their faces were screwed up as they screamed and laughed with their arms thrown up in the air.

"I want it."

Logan rolled his eyes, "No, you don't. These photos are ridiculously expensive..."

"So? I want to remember my time with you."

Logan smiled sadly and they were both quiet for a moment as they were reminded that their time together was limited.

"Come on, maybe I can get it on a t-shirt," Kendall joked.

"You're an idiot," Logan laughed as he was pulled along.

After a few more rides, Kendall took Logan to look at the Mickey Mouse flower garden. Only being used to dating girls, Kendall wasn't too sure if looking at flowers was considered too girly, but Logan seemed to enjoy it.

They took turns in taking each other's photo in front of the flower bed and, while they were looking back over the pictures, they were interrupted by a young woman.

"Excuse me? Would you mind taking a picture of me and my daughter?" She asked, offering Kendall her camera.

"Of course, I will," Kendall grinned, taking the camera. "But only if you take a picture of me and Logan afterwards."

"Deal," the young woman smiled and picked up her daughter to pose for their photo.

When it was Logan and Kendall's turn, Kendall pulled Logan close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Logan's shoulder. The woman smiled affectionately as she went to take the picture, laughing when Kendall snuck a kiss to Logan's cheek as the shutter went and Logan couldn't fight back his grin.

"Kendall!" Logan whined, wiping his cheek as he pulled out of the blonde's grasp.

"I'm sorry; couldn't resist."

The woman handed back the camera with a smile, "You two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you!" Kendall beamed while Logan blushed shyly.

* * *

"Do you want to stay and watch the fireworks?" Kendall asked as they sat in a café.

Logan finished sipping his drink, "Didn't you want to go to the beach?"

Kendall shrugged, "We can go tomorrow; make a whole day of it."

"Okay, sounds nice."

They stayed until dark, leaning back against a fence to watch the firework display. Towards the end, Logan smiled up at Kendall, biting on his bottom lip as he snuggled up to Kendall's side. The blonde gazed down as him and rested a hand on Logan's hip. Logan's eyes flickered to Kendall's lips and he slowly leant in. Kendall met him halfway and gently cupped his cheeks as their lips met. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's chest and leant into the kiss, allowing Kendall's tongue to come into his mouth.

Logan grinned as they pulled away, resting his forehead against the taller boy's as he caught his breath. Kendall went in for another kiss but he was stopped.

"Kendall, there's kids around," Logan chuckled.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Let's go back to the hotel."

Kendall nodded and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, "Okay."

* * *

"Today was perfect," Logan sighed when they were driving back to the hotel.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun."

Logan linked hands with Kendall, lifting their hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to Kendall's hand.

They stopped at some traffic lights and Kendall pulled Logan in for a kiss, making Logan laugh as he pulled away.

"Dude, it's green, go!"

Kendall pouted as he continued to drive, "But I want to kiss you."

"You can do that when we get back."

"I can't wait that long!"

Logan was surprised when Kendall pulled into an almost-empty parking lot.

"Kendall, what-?"

Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt and his lips were immediately on Logan's. Logan gasped but he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed back with the same amount of desperation.

Kendall's hands took off Logan's seatbelt and he pulled the shorter boy into his lap. He moved his hands to Logan's head and pulled off the beanie that he was still wearing. He smirked at the boy's messy, hat-hair and kissed him softly.

"Get in the back."

Logan climbed into the backseat and watched as Kendall followed him. He lay back as Kendall crawled on top of him, but when Kendall's hands went to pull off his t-shirt, Logan stopped him.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

Kendall face dropped, "I—I thought you wanted to—"

"No," Logan quickly shook his head. "I don't. I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too early. We should wait."

"Wait? We don't have time to wait!"

"Please don't get mad at me..."

Kendall sighed, "We only have three more days together..."

Logan stroked Kendall's cheek softly, "I know. I just don't want you rushing into doing something you'll regret because of that though."

"But I won't regret this."

"You don't know that."

"Logan—"

Logan shook his head and pushed Kendall away, "You need to think more about this. I really like you, Kendall. I do. But am I what you want? Are you sure you don't just want me because you're lonely? You said that you've never been attracted to a guy before...You weren't even attracted to me until I kissed you. I don't think you know what you want...and your first time with a guy should be special, not a quick fuck in the backseat of your car."

"But it is special. We've had our best memories in this car," Kendall replied quietly. "We had our first kiss in here."

Logan smiled fondly at the memory, "Just give it some more thought, okay? We haven't known each other very long..."

Kendall sighed and climbed back into the front seat without another word. Logan awkwardly followed him and watched as Kendall started the car back up.

"Kendall, please don't be upset with me? I'm just trying to do what's best—"

"You know me better than most of my family and friends. I don't give a shit that I've known you for less time; I sure as hell care about you a lot more than most of them. I thought you cared about me as well."

"I do!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm just not ready to have sex with you."

The rest of the car ride went by in complete silence. Logan leant his head against the window and stared out at the streets, not taking any of it in.

They got back to the hotel and Kendall got out of the car, slamming the door. The walk up to their hotel room was awkward and Logan tried not to cry.

The brunette watched as Kendall changed and climbed into bed. Logan slowly started to get ready for bed and then shut off the light, shuffling over and sliding into bed next to Kendall. Kendall faced away from Logan and the smaller boy gazed longingly at him for a moment before he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, I sure do ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed: sxjlove, TheaterKid, 3crazymX3, child who is cool, Miracle of Oracles, rainy dayz and silver dreams, FeverRomance, crayola-writer and Fiyero3305. (I think that's everyone...)**

**Please continue to let me know what you think; I love hearing from you all! xx**

* * *

Logan woke up to an empty bed and immediately started to panic. The shower wasn't running, so Kendall wasn't in the bathroom. Logan looked around the room and noticed that Kendall's shoes were gone...and so was his duffel bag.

Logan pulled his knees up to his chest and started to cry. Had Kendall really just left because of their fight? Logan felt so stupid. He hadn't wanted to upset Kendall. Kendall was the best thing to happen to him in ages and now he was gone.

Logan was still sobbing into his knees when the door opened and his head shot up.

"Logan, why are you crying?"

Logan stared at Kendall in shock and ran over to him; hugging him tightly and making him drop the bags he was carrying.

"I thought you'd left me. I thought you hated me because of yesterday," Logan mumbled into his chest. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me?"

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head, "I don't hate you. I shouldn't have got mad yesterday. I shouldn't force you into something that you don't want to do...and I'd never leave you like that, Logan. I didn't mean to scare you. I did leave a note..."

Logan looked around and saw a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table.

"W-Where did you go?" Logan sniffed.

"I woke up early, so I went to do some laundry. I did yours too. And I went to the store and bought some food to take to the beach today.

Logan sighed with relief and blushed, feeling embarrassed. Kendall pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled down at him.

"Go and take a shower, okay? I'll still be here when you get out."

* * *

Kendall laid down a beach blanket and Logan quickly spread himself across it, taking up all the space. Kendall laughed at him and collapsed on top of him, his fingers moving to Logan's sides and tickling him.

"Kendall!" Logan squealed. "No! Stop it!"

Kendall kept it up for a few more seconds and then he stared down at Logan, leaning in and slowly kissing him.

"Kendall," Logan mumbled against his lips. "Kendall, people are staring."

Kendall grinned as he looked around, "Let them stare."

Logan laughed and pushed Kendall away as he sat up, "Let's go in the water."

"Fine," the blonde pouted. "Can I kiss you in the water?"

"If you behave," Logan chuckled.

They stripped off their shirts and kicked off their shoes and then Logan grabbed the sun lotion. Kendall pulled a face.

"Do we have to put that on?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "You don't want to burn. Look, I'll do you and then you can rub mine in."

Kendall licked his lips and nodded with a smirk, "Okay."

Logan started on Kendall's back and hit him anytime he purposely made an inappropriate noise. When Logan was rubbing the lotion onto Kendall's chest, the blonde couldn't keep his eyes off him, making Logan blush. Logan's hands lingered on Kendall's abs when he was done and he took a deep breath before looking up at Kendall.

"Kendall, about last night—"

Kendall groaned, "Please don't bring it up. Let's just forget about it, all right?"

"I can't...I want to have sex with you—"

"What? Then why-?"

"Because I can't," Logan sighed. "If—If we sleep together, it'll bring us even closer together. I won't be able to handle saying goodbye. It'll make it even more painful."

Logan bowed his head in embarrassment and Kendall looked at him with sympathy. He put his hand under Logan's chin and raised his head.

"We won't be saying goodbye forever. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Logan let out a small laugh and hugged Kendall tightly.

When they finally let go of each other, Kendall rubbed in Logan's sun lotion – Logan having to slap away his wandering hands.

Logan jumped on Kendall's back and the blonde laughed, holding him up.

"To the water!" Logan ordered, his arm thrust forward.

Laughing, Logan held on tight as Kendall charged off towards the ocean.

They spent ages messing around in the water, splashing and almost drowning each other.

They left the water to go and eat on their beach blanket. Kendall grabbed his camera, needing a picture of Logan's wet, glistening body.

"You're so gorgeous," he moaned, capturing Logan's lips in a kiss and capturing the kiss with his camera.

"Can we go and see the Hollywood sign later?" Logan asked, resting his head on Kendall's bare chest and running his hand along the smooth skin.

"Sure, we'll dry off and then head up there."

* * *

Both boys were amazed at the view they got of the city when they got as close to the sign as possible.

Logan leant against the railing and Kendall pressed up against him, holding onto his hips and pressing kisses to Logan's neck.

"I never want to leave," Logan sighed, relaxing in Kendall's hold. "I could be happy staying here forever."

"Me too. It's beautiful and there's so much to do. I'd never get bored."

They were both quiet for a while, just admiring the view and enjoying each other's presence.

"If I didn't have to go to med school, I'd so move here tomorrow."

"What about after med school?"

"What?"

Kendall smirked, "After med school, come and live with me in LA."

Logan turned around in shock, but still kept Kendall's arms around him, "Are you serious? That's years down the line...and we've only known each other for a couple of weeks."

Kendall shrugged, "I told you, you're not getting away from me that easily."

Logan laughed, "We'll see how things turn out."

"Okay, I can deal with that."

Logan grinned and kissed Kendall, running his hands through his blonde hair as they kissed passionately. Luckily there was no one else around – which was a surprise – so they could kiss for as long as they wanted.

* * *

It was their last full day in California and both boys were already feeling slightly upset. They didn't feel up to going somewhere energetic like the zoo or another amusement park, they just wanted to spend time together while they still could. They still had a couple more days together, as it was a long drive back, but both of them considered this as the last proper day of their trip together.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" Logan asked at breakfast.

Kendall smiled, "I'd actually already planned to take you out tonight. We were gonna go bowling and then, I saw this nice restaurant the other night, I thought we could try that?"

Logan sighed, "That sounds awesome...but let me pay for dinner or something?"

Kendall laughed and shook his head, "Nope. No can do."

"Fine," Logan grumbled. "I'm paying for lunch then."

"Logan—"

"No. You're not stopping me. You've done so much for me, I have to thank you."

"I guess I can let you then."

* * *

Logan was surprised when he was able to pay for their lunch without Kendall trying to stop him; it made him feel less guilty about Kendall spending so much on him. But when they left the café, Kendall ruined it.

"Do you have any smart shirts?"

"Um, not with me, no. Why?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as they walked, "Oh, because the restaurant tonight looks quite fancy. We should probably dress up."

"Oh, right. Do we need to go shopping then?"

"Probably. But don't worry, it's on me."

"No, it's not. I will be buying my own stuff."

"But—"

"No buts. You are not to buy me anything else, got it?"

"Apart from dinner and bowling?"

Logan sighed, "Yes. Just that, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Logan picked out a shirt that he liked, it was simple and white, but Kendall made him try on a variety. Logan was sure it was because Kendall just wanted to see him topless because they ended up choosing the white one anyway.

Logan pulled Kendall's t-shirt off and surprised even himself when he pushed Kendall up against the dressing room door and kissed him roughly. Kendall was grinning and he pulled Logan closer by his hips, until they were flush up against each other.

They pulled apart, panting heavily. Logan blushed and grabbed the dark blue shirt Kendall had chosen and helped to button it.

"You look amazing," he admitted, resting his hands on Kendall's chest and admiring him.

They paid for their shirts and then returned to the hotel to get ready for their night out.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a shower," Kendall announced.

Logan nodded and collapsed on the bed, turning on the television, "Okay. I'll go in after."

Kendall stared at Logan for a moment, "...or you could join me?"

Logan's eyebrows shot up and his gaze snapped to Kendall, "Excuse me?"

Kendall smirked but his cheeks were blushing pink, "Come and shower with me...it'll save time _and_ water."

Logan started to blush now, "Stop messing around and go in the shower."

"I'm not messing around. I want you to join me."

"Well I'm not going to," Logan mumbled, trying to stop blushing.

Kendall smirked and slowly pulled off his t-shirt, grinning when he saw Logan watching him. The brunette quickly tried to focus on the TV, but couldn't help watching Kendall unbutton his jeans and pull down the zip.

"Kendall, go in the bathroom."

Kendall pulled off his jeans, "Not unless you come with me."

Kendall removed his socks and then kept staring at Logan. The other boy was trying desperately hard not to look at him, but he couldn't stop his gaze from flickering over.

"I'll leave the door open for you, if you change your mind," Kendall said, dropping his boxer-briefs to the floor and then tossing them in Logan's direction before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Logan stared after him in shock, his jaw hanging open, and he couldn't help but stare at the blonde's bare ass. It reminded him of when Kendall stripped off in the parking lot that time. Logan had been too embarrassed to look then, but everything was different now.

The shower started and Logan could hear Kendall's soft singing. He laughed shortly when he could make out the lyrics.

"_Don't you want me baby?"_

"Fuck you, Kendall," Logan grumbled as he got off the bed and stripped off his shirt.

With shaky hands, Logan took off his jeans and socks and then nervously walked to the bathroom.

Kendall hadn't even drawn the shower curtain and Logan gasped when he saw Kendall standing under the shower's spray and the water running down his body.

Kendall noticed Logan and gave him a beaming smile, raking his eyes over Logan's body, "Are you just going to watch me?"

Logan shook his head, "No..."

"Well, get in then! You might want to take those off first though..."

Logan looked down at his black boxer-briefs and licked his dry lips. He looked back up at Kendall and saw him watching him expectantly. He kept eye contact with Kendall as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly pulled his underwear down his legs. Logan blushed violently when he noticed Kendall's eyes flicker down and then grin at him.

"Logan...you need to get in this shower right now."

Logan laughed breathily and he was shocked at the lust that showed on Kendall's face. He went over to the shower and climbed in, letting Kendall connect their mouths straight away and push him up against the tiles. Their slick bodies moved easily against one another and they both moaned when they felt their erections rub together.

Kendall gasped and leant his forehead against Logan's. The feeling of another man's cock pressed up against him like this was weird, but it felt amazing.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, worried that Kendall wasn't enjoying it – even though his erection said otherwise.

Kendall nodded quickly, "I feel amazing."

He kissed Logan again and ran his hands down his sides, gripping onto the brunette's hips.

"Kendall, this is a bad idea."

"No it's not. It's the bed idea I've ever had."

Kendall's hands started to wander again and Logan gasped loudly when Kendall began to palm his erection. Logan grabbed onto the taller boy's shoulders and closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh my God, Kendall!"

Kendall bit down on Logan's shoulder and stroked his hand along Logan's erection, twisting his hand and making him whimper. Logan could now feel Kendall's erection rubbing against his hip, so he gently took hold of it and started to pump it in time with Kendall's movements.

"Oh, Logan!" Kendall shouted, bucking his hips.

They kissed hungrily and Logan gasped as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. His fingernails dug deeper into Kendall's shoulder and he loudly moaned the blonde's name as he came; his cum mixing with the water and washing away. Logan kept a hold on Kendall's cock and kept pumping his fist as he tried to catch his breath back. Kendall's own breath was coming out in short, broken gasps.

Kendall connected their mouths again and bit down on Logan's bottom lip as he finally reached his orgasm.

"Fuck, Logan," he panted against the brunette's lips. "So beautiful."

Logan smiled shyly and gave him a loving kiss.

"I wish we could stay in here forever," Kendall sighed. "But we've got reservations to make."

"You made reservations?"

Kendall nodded, "I didn't want us to miss out; it looked popular...and I had to book us a lane. I don't want to wait around."

"When did you do all that?"

"When I was doing laundry...when you thought I'd left you."

"Really?" Logan's eyes sparkled. "You did that, even though we were fighting?"

Kendall shrugged, "I could never be mad at you."

They finished showering; taking it in turns washing each other and laughing playfully as they did so.

Kendall grinned as he enjoyed Logan spreading the soap over his body. If someone had told him a month ago that he'd be fooling around with another guy in a shower, he'd have laughed in their face. Now he was just wishing that he had met Logan sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I feel terrible for not updating this in so long! But I hope that this chapter makes up for it and you don't all hate me xD **

**Thanks to sxjlove, LoveSccares, anon, TidusGT, rainy dayz and silver dreams, child who is cool, Miracle of Oracles, yoursomeday, Kogan4ever, emilyknight19, romance girl and OptimisticallyHeartbroken for their lovely reviews on the previous chapter (: You guys are awesome. **

**Enjoy and please review (: **

* * *

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders as they entered the bowling alley and smirked, "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You think you can beat me? Bring it on, Knight. You're going down."

Kendall laughed at the boy's fighting talk; he found it endearing. He didn't, however, think that Logan was being serious. That was until Logan bowled his first ball.

His eyebrows shot up when Logan knocked down seven pins in one go. Amused at Kendall's expression, Logan grabbed his second ball and knocked down the final three pins.

"And I'm just warming up," Logan smirked as he sauntered to his seat.

Kendall cleared his throat and got to his feet, determined to beat Logan. But after two balls, he had only managed to knock down seven pins and he pouted as he sat back down.

Logan chuckled and patted the blonde's thigh, "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

Kendall glared at Logan for teasing him with his own words. "Screw you," he grumbled.

But Logan didn't go easy on him and towards the end of their game Logan seemed to be scoring strikes and spares on every go. It just made Kendall even more determined to win, except their scores made it impossible for him to do so at this point.

They were on round eight when Kendall bowled his first strike. He gasped and turned to Logan with a grin. The brunette cheered for him and jumped up to congratulate him was a big kiss. Kendall laughed at his enthusiasm, but happily kissed him back.

When they separated, Logan couldn't help but laugh at the family in the lane next to them who looked disgusted at their display of affection. He kissed Kendall once more to make a point and then went up for his go.

"I never thought that you'd be that good at bowling," Kendall admitted once they were walking to the restaurant.

Logan shrugged, looking pleased with himself for having won the game, "I've just always had a knack for it. I don't know what it is."

They reached the restaurant and Logan's eyes lit up as he looked around the dimly lit room that had sparkling fairy lights strung up. But it looked expensive.

Their waitress showed them to their table and Logan waited for her to leave before he leant over to whisper to Kendall.

"Can you really afford this place?"

Kendall gave him a warm smile, "it's okay, Logan. I have enough money."

"But how are you affording all of this? You've spent so much."

"I told you; I've been saving."

"For how long?"

Kendall shrugged, "My last birthday, I just asked for money, some family members gave me money just before I left...and my dad puts money into my account every month because he thinks it'll make up for him abandoning us."

Logan was taken aback; Kendall hadn't mentioned his father before. Logan only knew of his mom and little sister.

"He abandoned you?"

Kendall nodded, "But we're better off without him. He doesn't deserve my mom."

Logan smiled, loving how close Kendall was with his mom and wishing that he could have the same relationship with his mother.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Their hands stayed entwined while they ordered and only separated when they had to eat.

"I'm gonna miss LA. I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow," Kendall sighed.

"I know, but it's been amazing."

"These last couple of weeks have been the best ones of my life...and I mean that."

"Me too. We're still gonna keep in touch a lot, right?"

"Of course we are!"

"Good, I just don't want the distance to make us drift apart. I need you."

"I won't let it," Kendall smiled reassuringly.

"This is our last night in this hotel," Kendall sighed as they entered their hotel room. "I'm gonna miss that bed."

Logan hummed in agreement as he shut the door and then he pushed Kendall up against the door and kissed him hungrily.

"Wow, Logan," Kendall panted. "W-What was that?"

"Make love to me, Kendall," Logan practically begged.

Kendall eyebrows shot up in shock, "But—"

"I know I said I couldn't. But I need you. I can't go back home wondering how amazing it would have been."

"You said it would make it harder to say goodbye."

Logan had tears in his eyes as he clung to the front of Kendall's shirt, "It's already too hard to say goodbye and we've still got a couple of days travelling to go...Either way, I'm going to be a mess."

"Me too," Kendall admitted.

Logan gazed up into Kendall's green eyes that sparkled with tears. Logan's tears were currently flowing down his cheeks and Kendall brushed them away with his thumb.

"We better make the most of that bed then."

Logan laughed in surprise, "Really? Y-You don't have to...I mean, I know you haven't been with a guy before. What if you don't like it?"

"Logan," the blonde chuckled. "Stop panicking. It's you; I'm going to love it."

Logan connected their lips again and Kendall grabbed onto his belt loops and pulled him over to the bed, both of them kicking their shoes off on the way. Logan pushed Kendall back onto it and straddled the blonde's lap. Their lips never broke contact and Logan's fingers quickly got to work on undoing Kendall's shirt buttons. He pushed the shirt off the boy's shoulders and then he pulled back to admire Kendall's torso. Logan grinned and ran his hands over the smooth skin.

Kendall took more time unbuttoning Logan's shirt, pausing after each button to press his lips to the newly exposed skin. Logan let his eyes flutter closed as he enjoyed the soft kisses and he hands gripped the blonde's shoulders.

Logan's shirt was thrown to the floor and Kendall's lips explored Logan's chest, paying close attention to his nipples. Logan was panting heavily and he was grinding his hips against Kendall's.

Kendall gazed up at Logan with a smile and grabbed onto his hips. He grinned and then threw Logan onto the bed. The brunette squealed as his back hit the mattress and he watched Kendall strip himself of his jeans and socks. Logan smirked at the bulge in Kendall's blue boxer-briefs and found himself licking his lips in anticipation; he'd seen him naked already, so he knew exactly what to expect.

Kendall grinned and Logan and reached for the boy's foot. He slowly pulled off Logan's socks, pressing a kiss to each foot as he did so. Kendall then moved up to Logan's waistband and popped open the button of his jeans. He gave Logan a smug look as he teasingly pulled down the sip, purposely brushing his hand over Logan's crotch.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped, his hips bucking suddenly.

Kendall chuckled and pulled off Logan's jeans. He then crawled back up Logan's body and connected their lips.

"You're so gorgeous," Kendall admitted, peppering kisses all over Logan's face and neck.

Logan giggled and blushed, enjoying the light kisses, "You're amazing, Kendall."

They continued to make out, exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

Logan flipped their positions and kissed down Kendall's chest. The blonde watched him breathlessly and he bit his lip when Logan reached his underwear.

Logan hooked his fingers around the elastic and slowly tugged the material down. Kendall raised his hips, letting the boy pull them off completely. He gasped when he felt Logan's breath against his thigh and whimpered when Logan teasingly kissed the skin.

The brunette held eye contact with Kendall as he grabbed the blonde's cock and rubbed the tip against his lips. Kendall's breathing hitched and he looked at Logan with pure desperation and lust.

Logan wrapped his lips around the head and shut his eyes as he moaned. Kendall gasped at the sensation and gripped Logan's hair.

"Oh God, that feels so good!"

Logan twisted his hand around the base of Kendall's cock and took him deeper into his mouth, his movements speeding up.

Kendall was trying his hardest not to buck his hips and choke Logan. But when he felt himself start to lose control, he pulled Logan away. Logan looked up in confusion, but Kendall just smiled down at him.

"Get back up here."

Logan crawled back up the bed, lying beside Kendall and letting the blonde kiss him.

"Why-?"

"I don't want to come just yet," Kendall admitted. "You mouth's amazing though."

Logan blushed as he let out a small laugh, "Oh, thanks."

"I wanna return the favour..."

Logan was surprised when Kendall pushed him onto his back and started kissing his neck.

"K-Kendall, you don't have to."

"I want to," Kendall mumbled, biting down on Logan's soft skin just above his collarbone. "Just...I haven't done this before, okay? So just, bear with me?"

Logan pressed a loving kiss to his lips and then let Kendall leave a trail of kisses down his chest. His eyelids threatened to flutter shut but he forced them open, wanting to watch Kendall.

Kendall brushed his nose against Logan's boxer-clad erection and moaned deeply. He gently mouthed at the boy's arousal through the fabric, enjoying the whimpering noises Logan was making.

"Kendall, please..." he moaned, the teasing becoming too much.

Kendall smirked and quickly rid Logan of his underwear. He licked his lips as he stared at Logan's cock and then gently licked the tip to get an idea of what it tasted like.

Logan took in a sharp breath and then arched his back when Kendall's mouth wrapped around him.

"Oh God," he moaned, gripping onto Kendall's blonde hair.

Encouraged by the noises of pleasure that Logan was making, Kendall bobbed his head faster. He imagined what it was _he_ liked and went from there; Logan didn't seem to be complaining, so he assumed that he was doing well. Kendall made sure to keep his teeth covered because he knew how much that sucked if they got in the way. He also made sure to pay attention to Logan's balls; taking them in one hand while the other fisted the base of Logan's cock.

Logan whined when Kendall's mouth disappeared, but one hand was still moving over his erection. He soon felt Kendall's warm mouth on his cock again but he took a sudden intake of breath when he felt a saliva-slicked finger slide between his ass cheeks. He gasped when he felt it enter him and squirmed as it explored his insides.

"Is this okay?" Kendall asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Logan moaned. "Just keep going."

He pushed Kendall down so that his mouth was on his cock again and he rolled his hips as Kendall inserted another finger.

"Oh fuck! God, Kendall!"

Logan had to pull the blonde away from his cock to prevent himself from coming too early. He pulled Kendall up to his face, whining when he felt the blonde remove his fingers, and he kissed him desperately.

"I need you now."

Kendall didn't even hesitate as he moved his hands to Logan's thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs, but Logan stopped him.

"Condom."

Kendall nodded quickly, "Oh right. Yeah. I have one."

Kendall scrambled off the bed, getting his foot caught in the bed sheet in his hurry. Logan giggled as Kendall tumbled to the floor but he jumped to his feet a moment later, a blush on his cheeks. Kendall grabbed his jeans and pulled out his wallet which held a condom for emergencies.

Kendall looked back at Logan and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Logan stroking himself while he waited for Kendall. The blonde crawled back on the bed and gave Logan a hard kiss on the lips.

"You're so hot."

Logan laughed breathily and helped Kendall roll on the condom before the blonde positioned himself between Logan's legs.

Logan placed a hand on the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss as Kendall slowly pushed inside the brunette. Logan hissed in pain but kept kissing Kendall as a distraction.

Kendal started to kiss down his neck and then stared at him affectionately, "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded, "I'm great. Keep going."

Kendall nodded and carefully pushed his way inside Logan until he was all the way in. He gasped at the heat and dropped his forehead to Logan's as his jaw went slack. Logan groaned and then grinned at Kendall, resting a hand on his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss.

"You can move," Logan told him, rolling his hips slightly.

Kendall gave a quick nod and slowly pulled out of Logan, pushing back in at the same speed. Logan chuckled as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

"I'm not going to break."

Kendall licked his lips and steadied himself before he roughly thrust his hips. Logan let out a loud moan and clawed at Kendall's back.

"Oh God! Do that again!"

Kendall happily complied and thrust his hips at a fast pace.

"Fuck, Logan!" he moaned, his actions falling out of rhythm. "You feel so good!"

Logan pulled Kendall down and they kissed sloppily as Kendall tried to keep thrusting his hips. His hips jolted and he panted against Logan's lips; he was so close.

Logan bit down on Kendall's bottom lip, tugging it gently. His erection was almost painful and he wrapped his hand around it. Kendall noticed and quickly knocked his hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. Kendall stroked him at a rhythm that was nowhere near the one his hips were moving at and that just made the pleasure even more intense for Logan.

Logan was writhing and moaning beneath Kendall's body and he tightly grabbed Kendall's shoulders as he released himself between their bodies; cum spurting over both of their stomachs and Kendall's hands while Logan screamed out Kendall's name.

Logan's walls clenched around Kendall and intensified the heat, making it too much for the blonde. He came not even ten seconds later, collapsing on top of Logan after he had called out his name.

"Oh my God," Logan panted breathlessly.

Kendall nodded, agreeing but unable to speak just yet.

"That was—"

"Yeah," Kendall breathed.

He carefully pulled out of Logan, not wanting to hurt him. Kendall removed the condom and rolled over to throw it in the bin beside the bed. He turned back to Logan and found him with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" he grinned, shuffling close to him.

Logan giggled as he wrapped his arms around Kendall, resting his hands on Kendall's bare behind and giving it a gentle squeeze, "It's a lovely ass."

Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest as he hugged him. The blonde's arms wrapped around him and held him close as they fell asleep without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone (: I finally have another update for you!**

**Thanks to idontgiveaschmidt, Miracle Of Oracles, Kogan4ever, LoveSccares, bigtimedegrassi, ishop67, rainy dayz and silver dreams, child who is cool, OptimisticallyHeartbroken and ilovepie554 for your lovely reviews!**

**Please keep reviewing! I love hearing your opinions (: **

* * *

Kendall groaned when he woke up the next morning but he smiled when he saw that Logan was still curled up in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and lightly shook him.

"Morning, gorgeous."

Logan blinked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile, "Hey."

"We've gotta get up if we want to get breakfast before we check out."

Logan nodded sadly at the thought of checking out and then ran a finger down Kendall's chest, "Showering together would save time..."

"It will," Kendall grinned, leaning in to kiss Logan slowly.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten almost in silence, neither boy looking forward to the drive that was ahead of them; the drive that would take them home.

They packed their things and headed down to the lobby.

"Will you take the bags to the car? I'll check out," Kendall suggested, handing Logan the car keys.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in a minute."

They shared a quick kiss and then Kendall watched the brunette walk away. He sighed, wondering how he was going to be able to say goodbye to him.

Logan threw the bags in the back of the car and smiled when he found Kendall's beanie in the back seat, where it had been thrown after they went to Disneyland. He pulled it on his head, immediately feeling comforted by it and then he leant back against the car and admired the clear blue sky as he waited for Kendall.

Kendall came through the hotel doors and smiled when he saw Logan in his beanie again, but he said nothing about it. He walked up to the brunette and opened the door for him.

"I could drive, if you want?" Logan offered. "You've driven so far. It's not fair for me just to sit there."

Kendall laughed lightly, "I like driving, don't worry. But thanks."

"You sure?"

Kendall nodded and gave Logan a kiss, "I'm sure."

Logan nodded and climbed into the car, smiling as Kendall shut the door behind him and rushed over to the driver's side.

Neither of them said anything as they drove out of LA, both just taking in the city for the last time.

Once they were out of California completely, Kendall turned on the radio and quietly started to sing, smiling widely when Logan soon joined in with him.

"You're a pretty good singer."

Logan's eyebrows rose," I am? I've always been told that I suck. You're much better than me."

"You don't suck! I could listen to you sing forever."

Logan laughed loudly and rolled his eyes with a smile, "You're biased."

Kendall shrugged with a smirked, "Yeah, well...You still have a great voice."

* * *

Logan frowned when Kendall pulled over beside a field on a quiet road, confused about Kendall's obsession with fields. Logan moved his feet off the dashboard and turned to the blonde.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Do you not recognise where we are?" Logan glanced around and soon his eyes lit up, "Is—Is this where I kissed you?"

Kendall nodded and linked his fingers with Logan's, "I remember how much you loved the stars that were out that night."

"Yeah. It's so different during the daytime..." Logan sighed, gazing up at the clear blue sky. "But it's still beautiful."

Kendall made a noise in agreement, "We've been driving for a while, do you wanna stay here and have lunch?"

"Sure! I just have to do one thing first."

Before Kendall could question him, Logan had pulled the blonde close and started kissing him. Kendall smirked and wrapped his arms around Logan, letting his tongue into his mouth. Kendall moaned when he felt Logan bite down on his bottom lip. The brunette's hands moved up to tug on Kendall's hair and he started to press kisses to Kendall's jaw.

Then they were interrupted by a phone call coming from Kendall's phone.

"Ignore it," Kendall said, holding Logan's head in place as he threatened to pull away. "If it's important, they'll ring back."

"It's probably your mom," Logan told him, pressing another kiss on Kendall's jaw and then he looked up at him.

Kendall sighed and let go of Logan, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Logan smiled as he listened to the blonde talk with his mother and explain how far they were on their journey home. Logan could tell that Mrs Knight missed her son and it was obvious that Kendall missed her too, it made Logan feel awful when he thought about how much he didn't want Kendall to go back home; all he wanted was for Kendall to stay with him.

Logan was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that Kendall's phone call had ended. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?"

Logan shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Are you thinking about leaving again?"

Logan glanced away and tried to hold back tears, "I'm sorry. I'm being pathetic. I just...I have no one back in Texas. It's gonna be so lonely without you. I can't talk to my parents about anything. You've taught me not be afraid to myself and to try new things. I feel so comfortable and safe around you. You bring me out of my shell and help me live life; without you, I'm just a boring, science geek."

"You can talk to me about anything. Any time you need me, you can phone or text me...I'll be there...and I find science geeks hot."

Logan chuckled, blushing lightly and he wiped his tears, "I don't have your number."

Kendall was surprised when he realised that they hadn't exchanged numbers yet. He soon changed that.

* * *

They grabbed a blanket and some food out of the trunk and walked hand-in-hand into the field, sitting down to have a small picnic.

Logan was gazing off into the distance, lost in his thoughts again and unaware that the blonde was watching him with an affectionate smile. He jumped when he noticed him.

"Sorry, I zoned out, didn't I?"

Kendall nodded, smile still on his face, "Don't worry. You looked cute."

Logan blushed and took a sip out of his juice box.

"Logan," Kendall started, grabbing Logan's hand and resting their entwined fingers on the blanket beneath them. "I've only got a couple of months left at school...Will you come and stay at some point in the summer?"

Logan's face lit up, "I'd love that!"

Kendall grinned and pressed a kiss to Logan's knuckles, "Your parents won't mind?"

"They won't have a choice," Logan chuckled.

* * *

They were back on the road. Their mood had lifted slightly, knowing that they would be able to see each other again once school was out.

Logan drifted off in the late afternoon, only meaning to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Kendall glanced at him when he realised it had been quiet for a while. Seeing the sleeping boy made him smile, but he reluctantly tore his eyes away; he had to focus back on the road.

Kendall thought about his relationship with Logan as he continued driving. He knew that things were moving fast, but he couldn't help it. There was something about Logan that Kendall found irresistible. He couldn't even think of a time when he'd felt this relaxed and happy with someone before. Before this trip, Kendall didn't believe in soul mates; now he wasn't so sure.

It surprised Kendall that he didn't seem bothered that Logan was a guy. He'd never previously found himself looking at another boy in that way, but Logan was different. He was special. You can't help who you fall in love with, and Kendall could feel himself falling fast.

Logan's eyes flickered open and he groaned as he stretched. Kendall turned and flashed him a smile.

"Hey there, sleepy."

"Shit, I fell asleep. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise."

"But I wanted to stay awake with you. You must be tired too...Do you want me to drive for a bit?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm not tired."

"You sure?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. We're probably gonna stop soon anyway."

"Well, I'm not tired, so I could drive while you sleep?"

Kendall chuckled, "Dude, seriously. I'm not letting you drive...I was thinking we could have another night under the stars?"

"Really?" Logan couldn't fight back his smile.

"It's gonna be the last chance we get and I know how much you love the stars...I have some alcohol in the trunk as well."

Logan laughed at the blonde's smirk, "Oh. So _that's _you intention. You just want to get me drunk again."

"You had fun last time, right?"

"Yeah, 'course I did. I just—"

"You're not going to embarrass yourself again, if that's what you're worried about."

"You'll stop me if I start stripping again?"

"Well, I can't promise anything..." Kendall shot him a grin and the brunette playfully smacked him on the arm with a pout.

* * *

Logan was resting his head on Kendall's chest as they lay on the blanket and stared up at the starry sky. Kendall's fingers knocked the beanie off Logan's head and ran through his soft hair.

They broke out the alcohol and were soon giggling and messing around. Logan started squealing and flailing his limbs around when Kendall decided it was a good idea to tickle him.

"Kendall! Stop it!"

"Never!"

Kendall was surprised when Logan suddenly flipped their positions and straddled his hips. He smiled down at the blonde and subconsciously licked his lips as Kendall gazed up at him.

Logan connected their lips and ran his hands down Kendall's chest. Kendall's hands moved down Logan's back and gently squeezed his ass, making the brunette giggle and grind his hips forwards.

Logan's tongue pushed into Kendall's mouth and his fingers unbuttoned the boy's blue plaid shirt. He broke their kiss so that he could kiss down Kendall's exposed torso instead.

Kendall chuckled as Logan started to unbutton his jeans, "Oh, I'm the one getting naked this time, am I?"

Logan grinned up at him as he pulled Kendall's jeans off him, "Yep."

As Logan tossed Kendall's jeans to the side, the blonde's phone fell out of the pocket. Logan smirked and then quickly picked it up, giggling to himself as he searched though the contacts.

Kendall made a poor attempt to grab the object from the boy's hand, but then he soon gave up and laid back to watch Logan's eyes sparkle as he searched through the phone.

"Who are you phoning?" he asked in amusement as he saw Logan put the phone to his ear.

Logan put a finger to his smirking lips and then sat crossed-legged on the grass.

"Hi! Who's this...I know _I_ called _you..._Oh, hi James. I'm Logan," the brunette giggled, listening to the confused boy on the other end. "Oh, Kendall's here, he's just busy."

Kendall snorted and sat up, raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"Oh, he's lying in a field in his underwear," Logan explained with a grin.

Kendall let out a loud laugh and tried to take the phone again. But Logan was quick to dodge him. He jumped to his feet and darted away from Kendall. The blonde followed and grabbed onto the boy's hips as he caught up with him.

"Kendall! Leave me alone!" Logan squealed. "James, tell Kendall to stop chasing me!"

Logan ignored the boy on the phone, questioning Logan about what was going on and why he called him. Logan was too busy trying to wiggle out of Kendall's grasp.

They lost their balance and went tumbling to the ground, falling in a heap in hysterics.

"He wants to talk to you," Logan said, out of breath and waving the phone in Kendall's face.

Kendall held the phone up to his ear, his breathing still shaky from the chase, "Hey Jamie! I miss you, buddy...Oh, that's Logan. He's great."

Kendall smiled at the brunette who was watching him with interest. Logan's fingers lightly traced Kendall's face, moving over his cheekbones and jaw line. Logan then pushed him onto his back and started to scatter kisses across his skin. Kendall had a content smile on his face and his eyes fluttered shut.

"No! I'm not drunk!" Kendall snorted down the phone and Logan laughed lightly against the blonde's stomach.

Logan's fingers travelled down Kendall's sides and slipped under the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down and Kendall gasped when the night air hit him. Logan was amused that the blonde was still on the phone, explaining to James how far away he was from home.

Logan's lips wrapped around the head of Kendall's cock and the blonde had to stifle a moan, his breathing coming out broken. His fingers tangled in Logan's hair, guiding his head down as he took Kendall deeper into his mouth.

Logan smirked when he heard Kendall moan but the blonde quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. Logan could feel Kendall's grip on his hair tighten as he tried hard not to buck his hips.

"J-James, I gotta go," Kendall said quickly.

He quickly said his goodbyes and then tossed his phone to the side, grabbing Logan and pulling him up to attack his lips.

"You're so hot, Logan," Kendall moaned. "But I can't believe you did that. You've gotta make it up to me now."

"Oh really?" Logan smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...you better prepare yourself good, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Logan's breathing hitched and he hungrily kissed Kendall. He pulled away to quickly pull off his shirt, but Kendall stopped him.

"Put on a show for me?"

"But there's no music," Logan made up an excuse.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Like that stopped you from stripping last time."

"I'd had more to drink last time ..."

"We still have alcohol—"

"No, I'm fine! Just sit back and watch."

"Oh, I will."

Kendall licked his lips and leant back on his hands as he watched Logan stand in front of him and slowly pull his shirt over his head, making sure to give Kendall a good view of his muscles stretching as he did so.

Logan chuckled and tossed his shirt to Kendall who waved it above his head before dropping it onto the ground. Logan's hands travelled down his torso to his waistline and he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the belt loops and letting it join the shirt.

He unbuttoned his jeans and then turned his back on Kendall as he pulled them down, giving the blonde a great view of his ass as he bent over.

"Fuck, Logan."

Logan grinned at him and sauntered over, pulling him to his feet.

"I want you to remove the last piece."

Kendall glanced down at Logan's tight, black boxers and hooked his fingers in the waistband. He sank to his knees as he pulled down the material, moaning when Logan's half-hard cock was exposed in front of his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of it and then lay back on the grass.

"I still want to watch you finger yourself."

Logan couldn't hold back a small whimper and he sank to the ground, crawling over to Kendall and straddling him. He shuffled forward so that he was positioned on Kendall's chest with his legs spread wide.

Kendall gasped at the perfect view he got of Logan's hole that was clenching slightly in anticipation.

Logan ran two fingers over Kendall's lips and the blonde quickly got the message, opening his mouth and sucking on the digits. He then watched intensely as Logan slowly inserted one finger inside of himself with a deep breath. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. His eyes flickered up to Logan's face, focusing on his slack jaw and half-closed eyes.

"Kendall," Logan muttered, sliding in another finger.

Kendall crawled forward and ran a hand down Logan's chest, leaning in and kissing down his neck. Logan hummed happily and leant into his touch. He worked his fingers faster inside of himself and his other hand came up to grip the blonde's hair.

"You're so hot," Kendall mumbled against the other boy's skin.

"I need you to fuck me."

"Are you ready?"

Logan nodded quickly, "Yes! I'm so fucking ready!"

Logan removed his fingers and pushed Kendall onto his back. The blonde looked confused but didn't complain when Logan wrapped his lips around his cock, getting it nice and wet, before he straddled Kendall's hips and slowly pushed himself down onto his cock.

"Fuck!" Kendall gasped, grabbing Logan's hips.

Logan took deep breaths as he lowered himself down completely. His head fell back as he paused to get used to the feeling of being so full.

It started with a gentle roll of his hips, but then Logan began to bounce in Kendall's lap and Kendall bucked his hips to match his rhythm.

Kendall carefully sat upright so that he could wrap his arms around Logan and hold him close as he continued to fuck himself on Kendall's dick. Logan held on tight to Kendall's shoulders and moaned loudly as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He smiled down at the blonde and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Kendall tugged on the brunette's bottom lip and then pressed a trail of kisses over Logan's jaw line and down his neck to his chest.

Logan let out a particularly loud cry when his prostate was hit dead on and Kendall smirked while he swirled his tongue around the boy's nipple.

"That feels so good," he moaned.

Kendall grinned and tugged the hardened nub between his teeth. Logan shuddered and his fingernails dug into Kendall's shoulders. He panted heavily and his hip movements became messy; he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Kendall kissed him again and wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, helping to bring his closer. Kendall could feel himself reaching his own orgasm and that made him pump his fist faster.

Logan came heavily between their bodies with a cry of Kendall's name. The blonde watched him through lust-filled eyes and groaned when he felt the heat around his cock intensify as Logan clenched around him.

"Oh fuck, Logan!" he moaned as he released himself inside the brunette.

They paused for a moment to catch their breath and then Kendall carefully pulled out of Logan, helping him to lie back on the grass. Logan smiled up at him and pulled the blonde down next to him.

"I made a bit of a mess, I'm sorry," Logan giggled, looking at the splatters of cum on their stomachs.

Kendall laughed as he looked down at himself and he trailed a finger through the liquid, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it off. Logan subconsciously licked his lips and leant over to kiss down Kendall's chest, his tongue darting out to clean up the mess on the blonde's torso.

Once Kendall was clean, he pulled Logan in for a kiss and grabbed his t-shirt, using it to wipe off the cum on Logan's stomach.

Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest and lightly brushed his fingers across Kendall's abs. Kendall hummed happily and held Logan closer. His hand ran down Logan's smooth back and he looked up at the sky with a deep sigh. Logan gazed up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw before joining him in admiring the night sky.

* * *

Logan woke up and sat bolt upright. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around, his eyebrows rising when he realised that he was still in a field. He looked down and let out a small shriek when he saw that he was naked. In the distance, he could see a couple of cars on the road and was paranoid that they would be able to see him.

Logan glanced around for his underwear, smiling fondly when he eyes fell upon Kendall. The blonde was still asleep and also completely naked. Logan bit on his bottom lip as he admired the boy's body but then quickly started to dress himself.

When Kendall awoke, he spotted Logan pulling on his shoes and he gave a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

Logan looked up and he face broke into a grin, "Hey."

Kendal pushed himself up on his elbows, "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, considering we're in a field...Now, are you gonna put some clothes on?"

Kendall smirked and stretched out his legs, "You complaining now?"

"Of course not!" Logan chuckled. "We just better get going."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

Logan looked away from the road and over at Kendall, "About what?"

"About where you've been? About me?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, they know that I was in LA but I just said that you were a friend. They'd freak if they knew the truth, considering the reason I left in the first place...What will you tell your family?"

Kendall reached over to grab Logan's hand and he smiled, "That I met an amazing guy."

"Really?" Logan blushed.

"Well, you _are_ amazing and someday they'll be able to meet you and see for themselves."

"I'd love to meet them; you've told me such great things about them. But would they really accept me?"

"Of course they would! They just have to meet you and they'll be as crazy about you as I am."

Logan laughed but blushed deeply, "I wish that was true. But most people I meet don't approve of me or they just think I'm a nerd. I honestly don't understand what you see in me."

"Are you kidding me? You're incredible, Logan. Why would you even doubt yourself?"

Logan shrugged, "Well, there's everyone at school...and my parents."

"Forget about them. You're funny, talented and super smart, not to mention, you're pretty hot."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Kendall chuckled in response and squeezed Logan's hand. They kept their fingers entwined as Kendall drove, resting them on Logan's thigh.

Logan liked to stare at their hands; it gave him a warm feeling inside. He grabbed Kendall's camera off the dashboard and snapped a photo of their hands. He heard Kendall's soft laugh and turned to look at him, seeing the blonde's amused smirk. Logan grinned and took a picture of Kendall's profile. He continued to take pictures as Kendall pulled faces at him and messed around for the camera.

"You're such a dork."

"You love it."

* * *

**I hope this was alright (:**

**There will probably only be two or three chapters of Open Road left. But there will be a sequel! I am just trying to decide where the cut off point is going to be; I am very indecisive. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and tell me if you actually want a sequel :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so this is actually the final chapter of Open Road. It came a lot earlier than I thought it would and I was going to split it into two but then the chapters would be too short. Oh well xD**

**I wanted to have it up earlier as well but I've been having trouble with my fingers, so I've been putting off typing up stories. **

**I'm quite sad to see this finish as I've actually loved writing it and hearing everyone's responses to it. Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel so look out for it! It's going to be called Going Back/Going Home. If you want to read it, I suggest putting me on Author Alert or something to avoid missing it since I don't know exactly when it will be up yet. **

**Thank you to everyone who commented on the previous chapter; TidusGT, WonderlandGirl457, bigtimedegrassi, Scarlett, Kogan4ever, AllAboardTheKoganShip, onlythatdaydawns, ishop67, icerush, 3crazymX3, MarissaLeeC and OptimisticallyHeartbroken. Also, thanks to everyone that has commented throughout this story! You've all been so lovely and I hope you stick around to enjoy the sequel. **

**Anyway, enough from me...**

* * *

The sun began to set and Logan gazed out of the window with a sigh, knowing that this would be the last sunset he'd see with Kendall. The blonde saw the sadness in the boy's eyes and pulled the car over.

"Kendall, what-?"

Kendall jerked his head in the direction of the diner that was in front of them, "Do you want to?"

"That would be nice."

The car was parked properly and then the two boys walked hand-in-hand into the diner and were shown to a booth. Logan watched Kendall slide in one side and then decided to go in next to him, hooking Kendall's arm around his shoulders and leaning into his side.

They ordered drinks from their waitress and then Kendall picked up a menu, letting Logan look at it also.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Logan played with the buttons on Kendall's shirt. Kendall watched with interest for a moment and then put his hand under Logan's chin, raising his head and looking into Logan's eyes.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Logan bit on his bottom lip and sighed, "About how, this time tomorrow, I'll be back home."

Kendall sighed sympathetically, "Well, try not to think about that. Just enjoy this moment."

Logan gave a small smile and a nod, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Kendall smiled and kissed back, their lips moving slowly.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking up, they spotted their smiling waitress with their food.

"I'm sorry, boys, enjoy."

She placed their food in front of them and then scurried off, knowing that they wanted some privacy.

They ate while talking about their time on the road; laughing and smiling over their favourite memories.

They plates were cleared and they shared another kiss while they waited for the bill. But, instead, the waitress brought over a slice of chocolate cake and placed in on the table with a smile.

"Um, we didn't order this," Logan spoke up, a confused look on his face.

"I know," the middle-aged woman smiled. "It's from me. You two are just too cute; a nice change to the usual truck drivers we get in here."

Logan smiled, "Well, thank you."

Kendall nodded, "Yes, that's very kind of you."

"You boys have fun now and take your time."

They watched her walk away and then turned to each other with a chuckle. Kendal grabbed a fork and dug into the cake, then holding it out for Logan. The brunette rolled his eyes with a smile and opened his mouth, letting Kendall feed him.

Logan ran his finger through the frosting and held it to Kendall's lips. The blonde held eye contact with him as he seductively sucked on his finger, swirling his tongue around it.

"Kendall," Logan giggled. "They're watching us."

Kendall glanced across the diner and spotted their waitress talking and giggling with two other women. They were all awing over the young lovers but quickly scurried away when they noticed that they'd been seen.

Kendall laughed softly and nuzzled his nose against Logan's cheek, "We're just too cute."

Logan giggled again and squirmed as the blonde pressed kisses to his cheek. He pushed Kendall away and then grabbed the fork, offering the boy another mouthful.

They argued over who would pay again. Kendall refused to let Logan pay, so Logan just left their nice waitress an even bigger tip.

"Was everything alright for you?" the kind woman asked when she cleared the rest of the table.

Logan nodded, "Very nice, thank you."

"That's good...I hope I don't sound rude asking, but the girls and I were wondering how long you two have been a couple? You just look so happy together."

Kendall and Logan both shared an amused look but they also looked slightly confused.

"Um, well, we met two weeks yesterday..."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't kiss me 'til about a week later."

Logan smiled, "It was six days ago."

"So tomorrow's our week anniversary?"

Logan nodded in reply but then his face fell. Kendall looked worried for a second but then realisation hit and he gave the boy a sad smile.

"I'm sorry! Should I not have said anything?" the waitress panicked.

"No, it's okay," Kendall reassured her. "It's just, I live in Minnesota and Logan lives in Texas. Tomorrow he'll be back home."

"That's just awful. I'm so sorry."

Kendall shrugged, gripping Logan's hand to comfort himself and the other boy, "It's not your fault. We're gonna deal with the long distance thing. I care about this boy too much to let him get away that easy."

"Kendall, you're being all mushy again," Logan blushed, feeling embarrassed over sharing this information with a stranger.

"I wish you the best of luck," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Kendall smiled.

* * *

"Well, that was entertaining," Kendall said with an amused smirk as they made their way back to the car.

"She said that we're a cute couple."

"We are."

Logan blushed but couldn't help smiling, "Does that mean we _are_ a couple then? Like boyfriends? B-Because we never really made anything official and—"

"Logan," Kendall cut him off with a peck to his lips. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Logan's face lit up, "Really? But I—I don't want to hold you back. What if you find someone else back home? Someone who you can have a proper relationship with..."

"I don't want anyone else, okay? You're all I need."

"Are you sure? Can you handle a long distance relationship?"

"We'll make it work, alright? Don't worry."

* * *

They were both in a good mood as they continued driving; elated that they had finally made it official and trying their hardest not to think of the day that was to come.

Kendall eventually found a car park that would be suitable enough for them to spend the night in. They kicked off their shoes and gave each other a good night kiss. Kendall pulled back but Logan's hands were gripped tightly to the front of his shirt and he pulled him back in.

"Logie," Kendall said in amusement. "Don't get too carried away."

"No," Logan replied sternly. "This is our last night together so I'm making the most of it. Now, get in the backseat and take off your clothes."

Kendall's large eyebrows rose in surprise at the boy's command and he did as he was told without another word, feeling surprisingly turned on by the boy's tone of voice.

Logan was smirking as he joined him on the backseat, straddling the blonde and pulling his t-shirt over his head before he helped to unbutton the blonde's shirt.

It took a lot of squirming and manoeuvring to rid both boys of their jeans and underwear but, once they were completely naked, Logan crashed his lips against Kendall's and started to grind against him. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's back and he stopped to tightly squeeze the boy's ass, making him moan lightly and push into his touch.

Logan separated his lips from Kendall's and moved them to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting him until he was satisfied with the marks he was leaving and enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from Kendall's mouth.

"Do you have a condom?" Logan murmured against his jaw as he kissed his way back to his lips.

"Do we need one?" Kendall asked. "We didn't use one last night..."

Logan pulled back and frowned, "Well we should have. That was so stupid."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm clean, don't worry. But I have condoms in the glove box."

Logan nodded and carefully leant over the front seat to search through the glove box. He could hear Kendall's soft laugh and felt a hand run over his bare ass.

"I like this view."

"Perv," Logan laughed.

Kendall took this position as an opportunity to spread Logan's cheeks and press a saliva-slicked finger inside of the brunette.

"Fuck, Kendall!" Logan gasped. "Impatient much?"

"Yes. Now hurry up!"

Logan laughed again and finally found a condom. Kendall sat up and made room for Logan on the backseat again. He took the condom from Logan's hand and placed one hand on Logan's chest.

"Lay down," he told him.

Logan obliged and laid beneath Kendall, gazing up at him and watching as he rolled on the condom. Kendall smiled down at him and Logan cupped his face gently with one hand, admiring his features in the low light that was coming from a nearby street light. He pulled Kendall in for a soft, loving kiss and then spread his legs for him.

It was slow to begin with. Kendall was letting Logan adjust to the feeling as their mouths moved slowly together, their tongues tracing each other's mouth.

Kendall's movements picked up but he didn't want to stop kissing the smaller boy. However, their breathing eventually became too erratic and Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's, looking into each other's eyes as he roughly thrust his hips.

Logan had wrapped his legs around Kendall hips and was desperately trying to pull him closer. He was savouring the moment of being with Kendall and never wanted it to end. But with every hit to his prostate, he could feel himself edging closer to his orgasm and by the way Kendall's hips were moving and the sound of him panting Logan's name, the brunette could tell that he was also close.

"Kendall, fuck. Feels so good."

"You're amazing, Logan. S-So fucking amazing."

Kendall slammed his lips against Logan's and let out a loud groan. The brunette gripped the blonde's back and gasped as he reached his orgasm. He came with a cry of Kendall's name and Kendall bit his lip as he watched the boy come undone beneath him. A couple more thrusts and he was tumbling over the edge also, immediately slumping over Logan's chest and trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," Logan panted, running his hand through Kendall's sweaty, blonde hair.

"That was incredible."

They just stayed like that for a moment but then they had to move. Kendall dropped the used condom out of the door and Logan opened his mouth to protest but the blonde shut him up with a kiss. Kendall then grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and used it to clean them both up.

"Ew, Kendall! One of us has to use that!"

Kendall shrugged, "We'll just both have to share the other one then."

Logan rolled his eyes at the blonde's smirk but soon pulled him down so they could curl up together and Kendall pulled the clean blanket over them.

"G'night, Kendall."

Kendall pressed a kiss to the top of Logan's head, "Night, Logie."

* * *

Logan woke up to find Kendall gazing down at him as his hand brushed up and down his back.

"Morning."

Kendall smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Good morning."

"Well, it's today," Logan sighed.

Kendall nodded sadly, "Yeah...we should get there by two."

"Okay...we should maybe put some clothes on and get going then."

"That's probably a good idea."

They had almost finished getting dressed when Kendall's phone went off. The blonde groaned and reached over to the dashboard to get it.

"Hey mom...Yes, we're on our way to Texas. We'll be there in a few hours...I don't know, it all depends on traffic. I'll be another night at least. Look mom, don't worry about me; I'll be fine...Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye."

Logan was watching him curiously and gave him a small smile when Kendall hung up with a sigh.

"She misses you. She'll be glad to see you and I know you miss her too...and Katie."

"Yeah, I do," Kendall agreed quietly. "It's just going to be weird not seeing you all the time. I can't talk to them like I can with you."

"What about your friends? All those stories you've told me...they sound great."

"They are! B-But you're special."

Logan blushed lightly and gently pressed his lips to Kendall's, "Everything will be okay. We'll figure it out."

* * *

They stopped just after eleven to get something to eat from a store. Logan was carrying their bag of food back to the car but Kendall grabbed his hand and led him in the other direction. Logan smiled in confusion but followed him anyway.

"Kendall, where are we going? Don't we have to get going?"

"We have time," Kendall responded, dropping Logan's hand to wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders. "I just thought it would be nice to eat in the park that's around the corner."

Logan's smile grew and he nodded.

They reached the park that Kendall was talking about and found a large tree in a secluded spot to sit under. Logan leant back against Kendall's chest as they ate quietly, enjoying each other's company.

"It's really nice here," Logan spoke, gazing around at their surroundings.

He spotted a few people walking their dogs and couples holding hands. There was a family in the distance having a picnic and the kids were flying their kites. Logan smiled and wished that he could have something like that. He knew that once he got back home, he wouldn't see anything like this very often.

Logan sighed as he felt Kendall's lips against the side of his neck. His eyes closed and he leant his head back onto Kendall's shoulder, letting out a small moan. Kendall smirked and ran his hand up Logan's t-shirt. The brunette squeaked and pulled his hand away.

"Kendall! There are people around!"

"I don't care," he replied, biting down on Logan's neck and grinned at the noises he made come out of the other boy's mouth.

Logan's breathing was speeding up and he raised his arm to run his fingers through the blonde's hair. But then Kendall pulled away and started to gather up their things. Logan stared at him and let out a noise of disapproval.

"Hello?"

"Come on, Logie. We've got to get going," Kendall smirked, loving how wound up he'd made him, and he held out his hand to help Logan up.

"You suck."

Kendall just laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand and walking back to the car.

* * *

They were getting close to Logan's house and they were both very quiet. They would only talk when Logan was needed to give directions. Logan hated that he could recognise the surroundings and that he knew exactly how much time they had left together.

He had never hated his hometown so much before now.

* * *

"It's the next road on the left. Then its number 23," Logan explained quietly.

Kendall took a deep breath and nodded; he turned to Logan and gave him a small smile, "Okay."

The car came to a halt and both boys stared out the window at the house in front of them. Kendall glanced over at Logan and noticed the tears building up in his eyes. He slowly reached over and grabbed the boy's hand, holding it tightly.

"Hey, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Logan nodded quickly, giving him a weak smile, "Definitely."

He threw his arms around Kendall and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Kendall held onto him and savoured the feeling of having Logan in his arms. He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything, just letting out the occasional sigh.

They eventually pulled away but didn't let go of each other completely. Kendall brought one hand up to gently caress Logan's cheek and he ran a thumb over the boy's lips. Logan closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch.

"I'll never forget this," Kendall said quietly. "I'll never forget you."

"I can't believe that I met you, Kendall. You've changed my life. I-I don't remember even being as happy as I've been with you."

Kendall smiled and blushed lightly, "As cheesy as it sounds, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm gonna phone you every day, whether you like it or not."

"I'll look forward to it," Logan sighed.

He stared at the blonde for a couple more seconds before he leant forward and crashed their lips together. Kendall's arms wrapped around Logan's smaller body and pulled him closer, kissing back just as desperately. Logan fists gripped the front of Kendall's shirt, never wanting to let go; he could kiss Kendall forever. But they had to break away for air.

They leant their foreheads together and Logan squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook due to the sob he was trying so hard to hold in. Kendall watched him sadly but tried to stay strong; he could tell that Logan was trying to do the same.

Logan looked back up at him but then quickly averted his eyes when he found the blonde's green eyes too painful to look at.

"I should get my stuff."

Kendall nodded slowly, "I'll help you."

* * *

Logan had his bag in his hands and he was staring up at his house, sighing deeply. Kendall put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Look after yourself."

"You too. I'll miss you."

Kendall sighed and tried to keep his bottom lip from quivering.

"Come here," his voice croaked and he opened his arms.

The hug was awkward and quick; they were nervous in case anyone around them saw, so they didn't want to appear too intimate. But they also wanted to cling to each other and never let go and kiss each other until they mouths hurt.

Logan took a step back and a deep breath. He wanted to wait until after Kendall was gone to break down but it was getting more difficult to keep his tears in. One escaped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his hoodie. His hands then tightly gripped his bag and he started to slowly walk around the car. Kendall followed him but stopped when he reached the driver's door.

"Good bye Kendall. Let me know that you got home safely."

"Will do. Bye, Logie."

Logan took a deep breath and gave Kendall one more weak smile. He then threw his bag over his shoulder and walked up to his house, letting his tears finally fall down his cheeks. Kendall sighed and leant back against his car, watching Logan walk away. He bit on his bottom lip and his heart was pounding as Logan got closer to the front door. He couldn't do it.

Kendall quickly took a couple of steps forward, "Logan, wait!"

The brunette boy spun around and stared at him. Seeing the tears on Logan's face hurt and Kendall smiled sadly.

"W-What is it, Kendall?" Logan asked so quietly that Kendall almost didn't hear him.

"I love you."

There was a pause where both boys just stared at each other. Kendall nervously awaited Logan's response and Logan stared at him through wide eyes, trying to figure out if he'd actually heard him right.

"You love me?"

Kendall could only nod; he didn't trust his voice right now.

Logan dropped his bag to the floor and walked back to Kendall, his pace quickening and eventually turning into a run. He fell into Kendall's arms, his own arms wrapping around Kendall's neck while he buried his face in the blonde's shoulder and cried.

"I love you too."

Kendall's face broke into a grin and he hugged Logan tightly. He could feel the shorter boy grinning against his shoulder and he pulled away slightly to smile down at him, wiping Logan's tears away with his thumb.

Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and slammed their lips together. Kendall moaned into his mouth and held onto his hips. Logan's fingers travelled up to Kendall's hair and tugged on the blonde locks as their kiss deepened and he felt Kendall buck his hips.

"Fuck," he gasped, pulling away. "That was..."

"Yeah," Kendal nodded. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Logan laughed softly, "It's okay. I started it."

Kendall sighed and gently ran his fingers through Logan's hair, "I really do love you."

Logan blushed and smiled shyly, "Me too. I love you so much."

They found themselves hugging again, neither of them saying anything. Logan took in Kendall's scent and Kendal kissed the top of his head.

"I-I should go," Kendall mumbled reluctantly.

Logan nodded slowly and stepped back, "You'll never get home otherwise."

"Oh, wait!" Kendall smirked and opened his car door.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement, "Now what?"

Kendall searched the floor of his car and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He climbed back out with a proud grin and held the grey beanie out to Logan.

"I want you to have it."

Logan's eyes lit up and he gazed up at Kendall as he held the soft object in his hands, "Really? B-But it's your favourite."

Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, but it looks hotter on you."

"I doubt that," Logan chuckled. "But thank you. I-I wish I had something for you."

Kendall took the beanie out of Logan's hands and put it on the brunette's head, "I don't need anything. I have the pictures anyway. I'll send you them."

Logan nodded with a small smile, "Thank you. Have a safe trip home, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Now go," Logan laughed lightly, trying to cover up his sadness and he gave Kendall a small shove.

The blonde opened the driver's door and gave Logan another smile before he climbed inside.

"I love you," Logan quickly said again before the door shut.

"I love you too."

The door finally shut and Kendall started the car up. Kendall gave Logan a small wave as he backed away and Logan stood on the sidewalk and watched him drive away. As the car drove around the corner, Logan could feel his eyes tearing up again and he quickly walked up his driveway to grab his bag and then he finally went in his house, leaning back against the closed door and crying over Kendall. He felt so alone.

* * *

Kendall only managed to drive to the next street before he found himself pulling over so that he could lean against the steering wheel and finally let himself cry. He had tried to stay strong for Logan; he didn't like people to see him cry. It was hard for him, as he saw how upset the other boy was, but he knew that if he started crying too then he would be far too emotional and wouldn't let Logan leave.

Kendall leant back in his seat and ran his hands over his tear-stained face. He already missed the small brunette boy a ridiculous amount and they'd only been apart for five minutes. But it was weird not having him there next to him; they'd just spent the past two weeks together, 24/7.

_Two weeks_. That was all it had been. To Kendall, it felt like so much longer. Being with Logan was the happiest he'd been in a long time and they connected in a way that he'd never connected with anyone else. He truly loved him and Logan loved him too.

Kendall attempted to dry his eyes on his sleeve but it proved useless. He leant over to the glove box, knowing that he had a pack of tissues in there somewhere. But he frowned when he opened it and saw a pile of money sitting there. He grabbed it and held it in his hands.

There must have been about three hundred dollars there.

Kendall noticed a piece of paper folded up in the pile and curiously opened it.

_Kendall, _

_Here's my contribution to the trip. I know that you didn't mind paying for everything but I couldn't let you do that. I hope you accept my money and understand that I am truly thankful for everything you have done for me. _

_This trip has changed me for the better and helped me to understand who I am._

_I wanted to tell you this in person but I was worried that it would ruin what we have. But I needed you to know; I love you. I know that we haven't known each other a long time but I know how I feel about you. _

_I'm so glad to have met you, Kendall Knight. _

_Thank you. _

_Logan. _

Fresh tears slipped down Kendall's cheeks and he sighed. He couldn't help grinning when he read that Logan loved him and he quietly mumbled 'I love you too' as he folded the paper back up and put in back in the glove box with the money. He cursed Logan for being sneaky like that; he really didn't need him to pay. He thought about heading back to the brunette's house to give him back the money but he knew that was a bad idea.

If he saw Logan again, he really wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Kendall tried to listen to his radio as he drove home, but everything reminded him of Logan. He could still hear the boy's voice in his head, happily singing along as they drove through cities, he could hear his laughter when Kendall would tell him jokes or pull a silly face, and he could picture Logan's beautiful smile, his teeth shining bright.

That night, Kendall sat on the hood of his car and stared up at the night sky; he felt so small and alone. But he sat there for hours until his eyes finally became heavy and he climbed back inside his car to sleep.

* * *

Kendall was thankful to get home. Ever since leaving Logan, he'd felt lonely and upset, all he wanted was to hug his mother and see his little sister's smiling face.

He found himself smiling as he drove through his hometown. He was close to seeing his family again and he hoped that seeing them could help fix the pain in his chest.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and he saw his mother standing there with a huge smile on her face. Kendall smiled in return and jumped out of the car. He rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mom."

Mrs Knight pulled away and looked up at her son, tears on happiness in her eyes as she lovingly stroked his cheek. Kendall noticed his little sister over her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Come here, baby sister," he laughed, opening his arms and scooping Katie up into a hug.

Katie rolled her eyes but still gave him a big hug.

"Ew, Kendall. Put me down. You smell."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in surprise and quickly put her down. He lifted his arm and quickly sniffed his shirt with a frown.

"Do I really smell that bad?"

Mrs Knight and Katie both laughed softly.

"Go take a shower, sweetie, and then you can tell us about your trip."

Kendall nodded and they all walked into the house. He felt his mother's hand on his arm as he was about to head up the stairs and he turned back to her with a small smile.

"Kendall, I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Mom."

And he really meant it. He'd missed his family _a lot_ and he felt bad that he didn't realise quite how much he had missed them.

But being home felt right and he felt safe but it wasn't perfect; he knew that there was one person missing.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a bit of a struggle trying to figure out when I was going to end this because I have most of the sequel planned too. But I hope this is okay. **

**Thanks again for reading! And remember to look out for the sequel! I'm not sure when it will be up yet because I might be having a crazy few weeks - I find out tomorrow whether I've got into University or not. **

**Also, I have just posted the first chapter of two new stories I'm working on. However, they are Carlos/Logan so I don't know how you all feel about that. But there's lots of Kendall/Logan friendship in both (: If you could check them out and let me know what you think of them, that would be great too!**

**I've Got A Secret I've Been Dying To Leak - Carlos falls for Lola, a girl who is hiding a big secret. **

**Maybe It's Just Me (But You Seem Finally Happy) - Logan is a single father who meets Carlos but isn't certain whether he's ready for another relationship just yet.**

**Sorry, I'll stop talking now. But thanks again everyone (: **

**xx**


End file.
